What I Go To School For
by GleeFan19
Summary: Brittany and her siblings move to Lima after a tragedy in her family, it's there she meets a older girl Santana.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany hopped into the passenger seat of her older brothers truck. Today is Brittany's first day at McKinley High School where she is starting her tenth grade year and also where Brittany's brother Lucas is starting his senior year.

"Ready Britt?" Lucas's deep voiced boomed finally joining his sister in his truck.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be" Brittany mumbled

"Everything is going to go great" said Lucas " If you need anything just come and find me"

Brittany nodded and gave her older brother a small smile as they pulled out of the driveway.

Brittany had two brothers, Lucas who turned 18 over the summer, Lucas is very athletic, he is 6'1 and he like all the Pierces have blonde hair and blue eyes, He lets his blonde hair fall over his forehead and Liam who is 3 and just entering preschool, has short blonde hair and usually stays close to one of his siblings. Brittany is 16 and she loves to dance and sing. Brittany like her older brother were popular back at their old school, she was a cheerleader and he was the star football player.

"Do you think Liam is going to be okay?" Brittany asked

"Yeah I do, Aunt Holly is going to handle everything, it's fine." Lucas said looking over to his younger sister.

"I know, it's just been awhile since he has been away from us for a long period of time" The dancer said which Lucas just nodded as a reply.

But to be fair it had been awhile since any of them have been apart from each other, They pretty much spent the whole summer glued to each other.

Before Brittany knew it they were pulling into the schools parking lot. She noticed that the school was smaller than her old one.

Brittany got out of the truck and slowly made her way through the double doors with Lucas at her side.

As the siblings set foot in the building they could feel the other students looking at them, like it was crazy that they had new students.

Lucas grabbed Brittanys arm, lightly pulling her to the office.

"We are here to get our schedules" Lucas said as the walked up the receptionist

"Names?" She said not looking away from her computer where it looked like she was playing candy crush.

"Brittany and Lucas Pierce" Brittany said a little loud in hope to grab her attention away from screen, but she had no such luck.

"Have a seat" She said sounding almost robot like.

Brittany looked at Lucas who just shrugged and a took a seat and gesturing Brittany to sit down in the chair next to him which she did.

After 20 minutes of waiting, the receptionist finally looked away from her game looking at the siblings before say "Principle Figgins will see you now" gesturing to his office door.

* * *

Finally getting their Schedules, they made there way to their lockers realizing that their lockers where on oppistite sides of the school.

Brittany gave a Lucas a small hug saying that she would see him at lunch, before making her way through the now empty hallway.

After serval attempts in opening her locker she gave up and went to first which was History with Mr. Brown.

All eyes were on Brittany as she entered the class room but she decide to ignore the looks, she showed the teacher her schedule.

"Why don't you have a seat next to Noah" Mr. Brown said

Brittany looked around the room before she a boy with a Mohawk waving his hand at her.

As Brittany sat down next to her the Mohawked boy he reached his hand out for Brittany to shake which she did "I'm Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck" he said with a small smirk Brittany just nodded and faced forward.

"Who might you be?" He asked after realizing she didn't plan on introducing her self.

"Brittany Pierce" She stated

"Where are you from Brittany Pierce?" Puck asked

Before the blonde the blonde could answer the bell rang signaling class was already over.

"Hmm I guess now you'll never know" The blonde said gathering her stuff and making her way to her second period which was Freshman math. She had to take it again because she failed it last year.

"Brittany!" Someone shouted down the hall

Brittany turned around to see her Aunt Holly who was a teacher here waving her over.

"Hey" Brittany greeted as she made her way closer to the older blonde women giving Her a hug.

"How is it going to far?" Holly questioned Breaking the hug.

"Fine, I guess" Brittany sighed

"Brittany, I know it's hard for you but give this place a chance" Holly said resting hand on Brittany shoulder

The blonde nodded and gave her aunt a small smile

"How was Liam this morning?" The younger blonde asked

Holly sighed "He was a little upset but by the time I left he seemed good"

Brittany nodded

"Well, you better get to class... I have a spanish class to teach anyway" Holly laughed

Brittany scrunched her eyebrow "Wait, I thought you taught History" The blonde said a smile growing out of curiosity.

"I'm filling in" The older blonde said "Now get to class" She added almost mocking her authority.

Brittany nodded and gave Holly another hug and tried her best to find her second period.

The second period bell had already rung and Brittany still hadn't found her class even with the map she had.

The blonde was staring down at her map when she heard a raspy voice ask "Need some help?" Brittany looked up to the girl that was offering her help and Brittany's mouth hung slightly open at the sight of the girl in front her, she was wearing a cheerleading uniform with her hair tied up in a high pony, but Brittany was hypnotize by this girl's eyes and beautiful tan skin, this girl was absoultly gorgeous.

"Hello?" The brown eyed girl said grabbing the blondes attention again

Brittany just nodded hoping that the girl would understand that this meant she need helped.

The girl gave her a slight chuckle causing Brittany's knees to go a little weak

"Where are you headed?" The girl asked

"Ms. White" Briitany finally spoke out mentally slapping her self at how ridiculous she was being.

"Ah, Okay follow me"

The girls walked in silence until the Latina got Brittany to her class.

"Thanks for the help" Brittany said giving the other girl a small smile

The Cheerleader just smiled back and nodded as she watched the girl make her way into class.

* * *

Finally lunch... Brittany looked around the cafteria looking around for her brother and jumped when she felt someone poke her in her sides where she very ticklish and turned around to see her brother laughing.

Brittany smacked Lucas in the head then giving him a smile.

they where interupeted when a small brunette girl walked up with a guy who was no shorter than a giant.

"Hey Lucas" the small girl greet before looking over at the other blonde "You must be Brittany" she said with a big smile reaching her hand out to Brittany which she accepted "I'm Rachel and this is my boyfriend Finn" She said pointing the tall boy next to her, when Brittany looked over at Finn she waved at him which he returned with a big goofy smile.

"Why don't you guys come sit with us?" Rachel offered pointing to a table where the only person she recognized what Puck from her history class.

"I actually I have to go talk to the football coach" Lucas said "But Brittany go head"

"Okay" Briitany said gesture Rachel and Finn to lead the way

when arriving at the table Rachel introduced Brittany to everyone and Brittany took the empty seat next to Puck.

"Good to see you again blondie" Puck said playfully nudging Brittany's shoulder the girl laughed at the nickname.

"Did you forget my name already Noah Puckerman?" Brittany joked

"Don't flatter your self Brittany Pierce" Puck shot back with a Challenging smile.

"I'm sorry i didn't realize girls found it flattering when you forget their name" the blonde said her smile growing a little bigger

"Touché...I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship Pierce" Puck smiled as he took a bite on his sandwich.

"If you say so" Brittany replied letting her eyes roam around the cafeteria searching for a certain Latina then her eyes landed on the table full of cheerleaders which is where she saw the brown eyed girl sitting.

"Who is that?" Brittany asked Puck as she pointed to the girl across the cafeteria

"Well that, is the one and only Santana Lopez" Puck explained "She's a senior but also head cheerio"

"What the hell is a cheerio?" Brittany asked scrunching her eyebrows in confusion

The boy laughed "it's what the cheerleaders are called here"

Brittany made a 'o' shape with her mouth

"I heard that you dance maybe you should try out" Puck suggested

"Maybe" Brittany shrugged "Wait...how did you know I dance?"

"Your Brother may have mentioned it Rachel who then mentioned it to everyone else" the mohwawked boy explained.

"Why does Rachel care?"

"Well, the people you are currently sitting with are in glee" Puck said "Santana and Quinn are in it too. Quinn is second in command to Santana she is a senior too."

"Their are Cheerios in glee?" Brittany asked

"Yep, Jocks too. Finn, Mike, Sam and Me are all on the team"

"Well then your popular why aren't you sitting with the popular people?" Brittany asked

"Cause these are my real friends" Puck said pointing around the stable

Brittany smiled at Puck for his honesty and patted him on the back.

"So Mike, Sam, and you are all in tenth grade?" Brittany asked

"That'd be correct Blondie, and Blaine and Tina are juniors but everyone else is a senior" Puck explains

Brittany and Puck talk the rest of lunch and by the time the bell rings Brittany starts thinks Puck is right this is the start to a beautiful relationship.

* * *

"Oh Brittany I'm glad I caught up to you" Rachel said as she walked up the blonde at her locker which she still hasnt managed to open.

"Hey Rachel" Brittany said turning to face the much smaller girl

"So I couldn't help but over hear that you are thinking about joining glee and may I just say, I think you'd be a great addition to the new directions of course you'd have to audition but I'm sure it won't be a big deal..." Rachel kept rambling on about glee for like 10 more minutes or least it felt that way.

"Okay" Brittany interupeted "We will talk about this later but I really need to go"

Rachel just nodded and watched the blonde walking quickly through the hallway.

Brittany made her way the truck seeing that Lucas was waiting for her

"Rachel was talking my ear off" Brittany sighed as she buckled her self in "Why'd you have to tell her that I dance and sing?"

"Well because you do" Lucas said as the pulled out of the school

Lucas and Brittany pulled up to the preschool where their little brother has been all day surprising him by picking him up.

"He is going to be so excited" Brittany smiled as they made her way to the front of the school

"Just because I came too" Lucas said with a small smile on his lips

"Yeah, if you say so" Brittany laughed

After they signed in a lady directed them to Liam's classroom

As soon as they walked through the door Liam saw them and jumped up and ran as fast as his little legs would allow him to them with his arms out waiting to picked up Brittany squatted down and held out her arms for her little brother, as soon as liam was close enough he jumped up into her arms.

"Britt" he said giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey little man, you doing okay?" She asked after setting him down but still at eye level with the three year old.

Liam nodded excitedly and then looked to Lucas and grabbed his and led him further into the room to a wall of cubbies "This is my cubby" he said point to a blue one with his name of it

"Hello I'm Ms. Kenton and you are?" Said a lady probably in her mid-twenties apporaching Brittany

"I'm Liam's older sister Brittany"

"Oh it's nice to meet you, Liam talked about you and Lucas all day today" Ms. Keaton said grinning

"Was he good today?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrows

"Yes, I think he'll fit in here nicely" She said with a warm smile

"that's good to hear" Brittany said looking back over to her brothers

* * *

After they get home Brittany helps Holly cook her famous homemade sauce.

"Are you thinking about do some after school activities?" Holly asked as she moved a few bowls to the sink.

"I've been thinking about it... Maybe Cheerleading, Glee or Both" Brittany said shrugging her shoulders the truth is Brittany hadn't really thought of becoming a cheerleader again but suddenly after finding out Santana was in it made her want to join.

"Sounds fun just don't over do it" Holly said "But I think you should definely do glee those kids are awesome"

Brittany just hummed in response.

When Brittany went to sleep that night her last thought ended being of Santana.

* * *

"Finally!" Brittany said a little to loudly causing some people to look her direction, but she finally got her locker to open so she no longer have to carry around her books.

Brittany looked over and saw Santana walking down the the made brief eye contact before Santana's back was facing her as she continued down the hallway.

During lunch Brittany sat with the glee kids again talking about random stuff so Brittany wasn't really listening she kept get distracted by Santana who was again sitting with the cheerleaders.

"How come Santana and Quinn don't sit over here?" Brittany asked Mike

"I don't know its a Cheerios thing" Mike said

"Well, if I make the team I'll still sit with you" Brittany said

"I'm going to hold you to that" Mike said with a smile the blonde girl just gave a small laugh shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

Walking to her last period she stopped by a bulletin board where you can sign up for clubs or sports.

After thinking about it Brittany signed her name under Cheerios for tryouts she looked over to the glee sign up sheet before continuing on to her last period of the day.

"Aunt Holly I'm going to be late tonight so I'll feed my self" Brittany said as she walked into Holly's class room.

"Do you need a ride home?" Holly asked

"Actually I'm fine with walking but thanks" Brittany rushed out and then waved goodbye making her way to the gym

After changing into black spandex shorts and a baby blue tank top Brittany walked into the gym hearing loud music, the further she walked into the gym her eyes immediately fell to the head cheerio who was looking a the current performer.

After the music stopped Santana stood up and walked over to the girl like she was disgusted.

"Let me just start by saying that that was absolutely horrific" Santana paused a moment before starting again "My eyes are literally burning from that performance if you can even call it that...You can go"

Brittany watched as the girl ran out crying, suddenly Brittany wasn't so sure that she wanted to be here.

"Next!" Santana shouted taking her seat next to Quinn.

Brittany looked around noticing she was the only one left, so she slowly made her way to the middle of the gym.

"Name?" Quinn asked looking up at the blonde with almost absmile

"Brittany Pierce" The younger girl answered

Santana looked up from her paper at the familiar voice and smile creeped onto her lips as she mad eye contact with the blue eyed girl but as fast as the smile was there it ws gone, But Brittany caught the smile and this only made her more nervous.

"You can start when ever your ready" Quinn said starting the music.

Brittany took a deep breathe before starting her routine, Brittany danced effortlessly through to the song.

To say that Santana and Quinn were stunned by the young blondes dancing skills would be a understatement.

Brittany finished her dance with a flip landing perfectly, she looked up to see Santana whispering in Quinn's ear before both girls got up and made they're way to the middle of the gym.

Brittany bounced on the balls of her feet nervously as she watched the cheerleaders approach her.

"You were incredible Brittany" Quinn said with a big smile Brittany looked over at Santana and saw her also with a smile

The dancer could feel her face getting hot.

"Welcome to the team Brittany" Santana said

Brittany was so exicted that she leaped forward and gave Santana a big bear hug and it wasn't until she realized who she was hugging did she let go.

"I'm so sorry" Brittany said taking steps away from The head cheerio

Brittany looked over to a chuckling Quinn then back to Santana who just looked surprised, Santana elbowed Quinn signaling her to shut up before speaking "Brittany, it's fine don't worry about it" the latina paused "I know people think I'm a bitch but Im really not...expect at practice sometimes"

Brittany just nodded

"Quinn why don't you get the girls to clean up here and I'll take Brittany to get her uniform" Santana suggested

Quinn nodded and made her way back to the other cheerleaders.

"Follow me" Santana said making her way out of the gym

Brittany followed closely behind Santana until they reached what looked like to be any office where Santana knocked before entering

Brittany saw a older looking lady sitting at a desk wearing a tracksuit drinking some that looks like someone just threw up.

"We have our new cheerleader" Santana said causing the women to look up.

After looking Brittany up and down she says "Well done sandbags"

Brittany looks at Santana curiously

"Brittany, This is Sue the coach of the Cheerios" Santana explained after seeing the blondes curious face.

"Nice to meet" Brittany directed towards Sue

"Try not to be a disappointment Brittany" Sue said in a return

Brittany was a little stunned by Sue's harshness when she looked over to Santana with her mouth hanging open but the head cheerio just gave her a look saying go with it and with that Brittany turned her back to Sue and Simply nodded her head.

Sue got up from her desk and walked over to her closet where she pulled out a new cherrios uniform and handed it to Brittany saying that she had to wear in everyday with a high pony or she will make her run so much that she will cough up blood.

As soon as they left Sue's office Brittah turned to Santana and asked with a little bit of fear "Was she serious about making me cough up blood?"

Santana laughed at the young blonde "I've only ever since it happen once"

Brittany's eyes widen causing Santana to laugh harder

"You'll be fine Brittany..,.I'm going to make sure of that I promise" Santana said giving the blonde a reassuring smile.

Brittany felt her stomach doing flips at the way Santana was smiling at her and all Brittany could muster up for a response was "Cool"

Earning another small laugh from Santana

"I'll see you around Brittany" Santana said turning and walking in the opposite direction

* * *

After Brittany starts walking home she realizes that it beginning to get dark and looked as though it was going to rain soon, she pulls out her phone to check the time before putting it back into her pocket.

Brittany walked for five more minutes before feeling a drop on water hit her nose and with that drop many more followed

Then Brittany heard a car pull up next to her but she just kept her head forward ignoring who ever the hell it was.

"Brittany" A voice shouted out of the car

Brittany stopped in her tracks at the familiar voice as she turned her she saw Santana in a black Range Rover.

"Hey" Brittany said as she approached the now stopped car

"Do you want a ride?" The latina asked

Brittany thought about before saying "If you don't mind?"

Santana smiled "Not at all"

Brittany walked around to the passenger side and slid into the car buckling up and then giving Santana directions.

"Do you need to be home right away?" Santana asked looking over to the blonde in her passenger seat

"No" Brittany said "Why?"

"Well since your new to Lima and the Cheerios I thought I'd show you the best restaurant in the joint" Santana said with a grin

"Which is?" Brittany asked with a smile

"Breadsticks"

* * *

"Wow these breadsticks are amazing" Brittany moaned as she stuffed more of the bread into her mouth

"I know!" Santana exclaimed

"Thank for saving me from the rain" Brittany said playing with her hands.

After ordering they're food and more breadsticks Santana asked "So, where did you move from?"

Brittany let out a soft sigh before answering the girl "California"

Santana showing her interest asked "Oh yeah? Did you like living there?"

"Yeah it defiently had its moments" Brittany replied "What about you? Have you lived here your whole life?"

"unfortunately" Santana said with annoyed look

"I don't know this place doesn't seem to bad" Brittany replied

"Your only saying that because you just moved here" Santana said with a small laugh

their conversation didn't go any further because the waiter brought out their food, Brittany ordered shrimp and Santana ordered pasta.

"Do you have a boyfriend that you left in California?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows

Brittany shook her head no "You?"

"Well I don't have a boyfriend in California but I do have one in North Carolina" Sanatana said

Brittany felt her stomach drop at the sound of the Latina having a boyfriend.

"North Carolina?" Brittany asked wiping her face with her napkin

"Yeah that's where he goes to college" Santna explained "He actual is just turning 19"

Brittany nodded her head and before she could say anything else Santana said "We need to find you a boyfriend"

Brittany looked up to Santana her eyes a little wide "Thanks but no thanks"'

Brittany let out a few coughs before Santna asked "Are you okay?"

The blonde again just nodded.

"I want to return you to your parents in one piece" Santana joked

"You won't have to worry about that" Brittany mumbled looking down to her

"what?" Santana asked not hearing what the blonde said

"Dont worry about it" Brittany said giving Santana a tight lipped smile

Sensing Brittany didn't want to talk about Santana dropped it and Started taking about the Cheerios and after these waitor came with the check and Brittany and Santana fighting over who was going to pay but Santana ultimately won the battle.

Santana pulled up to Brittanys house after a somewhat quiet ride over

"Thanks again for dinner Santana" Brittany smiled as she got out of the car

"Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow" Santana said

Santana waited for Brittany to get into her house before pulling away and making her way home.

Brittany was greeted by Liam at the door "Aren't you suppose to be asleep?"

Liam nodded his head sleeply

"Then why are you awake?" Brittany asked with a small laugh picking him up off the ground

"I wanted to wait for you" Liam said yawning then resting his head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Well, how about we get you to bed?" Brittany said making her way up the steps

"Can I sleep with you?" Liam asked softly

"Of course you can" Brittany said making her way to her room laying down the little boy on her Queen size where he almost immediately fell asleep, Brittany quickly changed into shorts and a big shirt before making her way into the kitchen to get a bottle of water where she ran into Lucas.

"Hey" the both said as the younger blonde came into the room.

"So guess what?" Brittany said jumping up on to the counter opening up her water

"What?" Lucas asked putting is plate in the sink.

"I made the Cheerleading squad" Brittany said excitedly

Lucas broke into a huge smile before giving his sister and big hug "Congrats" he said breaking the hug "Now I just have to make the football team"

"Please there is no way you won't" Brittany said patting her brother on the back

They talked for a few more minutes before Brittany went back up stairs to her room where she made sure Liam was tucked in then getting in bed with him and as soon as she laid down Liam curled in to Brittany's side.

As Brittany lays in bed the Latina consumes her thoughts once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: All I'm going** **to say now is that Santana's boyfiend is real and Brittany doesn't define her sexuality...the rest you'll find out soon.**

**QuinntanaEndgame****: ****Good** **guess**** but this isn't based on Santana coming out... And her boyfriend is real and we will see him eventually.**

**BrittanaSantittany11111: I'm glad that you like it!**

* * *

"Damn Pierce" Puck said walking up to Brittany who is at her locker "You look so hot in that Cheerios uniform"

Brittany shook her head disapprovingly "Yeah well, as you can see I took your advice and try'd out"

"That was the best suggestion I ever made" Puck said looking Brittany up and down

"Puck!" Brittany said snapping her fingers in his face "My eyes are up here"

Puck just laughed before moving his eyes up to the blondes face "I see that you made the team so congratulations!" Puck said giving her a high five and a quick hug

"Thanks" Brittany smiled shutting her locker as Brittany and Puck walked to their history Brittany saw a few Cheerios throw a slushie into a boy's face.

Brittany was about to walk over to the group of Cheerios before Puck stopped her "Don't" he said giving her a warning look.

Brittany just shook her head in disgust of her fellow Cheerios and continued her way to class.

"What was that in the hallway?" Brittany asked Puck as the took their seats

"It's just something popular people do to unpopular people" Puck said pulling out his phone a started to play angry bird which he played for the rest of class and Brittany watched him play pretty much the whole time.

* * *

Brittany was daying dreaming in math when she heard someone knock at the door she looked up to see Santana handing a note to the teacher.

"Brittany Pierce your dismissed" The teacher said getting up giving the note to Brittany

Brittany collected her things and put them in her bag before following Santana out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked as soon as they were in hallway

"Me and you are going to practice" Santana said "We need you to catch up on the routines"

"Okay" was all Brittany said as she followed Santana onto the football field

Both girls started stretching "Santana?"

"Yeah?" Santana replied looking up to the blondes bright blue eyes

"Whats up with the whole slushie thing?" Brittany asked looking way from Santana bending down to tie her shoe.

"It's just a McKinley tradition" Santana said shrugging her shoulders

"Well it's cruel" Brittany said quickly

They fell into silence Brittany could feel Santana's eyes on her as untied and retied her shoe.

"Brittany?" Santana said "I think your shoe is tied"

Brittany finally looked up to the Latina and saw a small playful smile on the girls face causing Brittany to laugh "Yeah, I think so too"

"C'mon lets get started" Santana said

* * *

"Your a natural Brittany" Santana reaching for her water bottle

Brittany who was laying in the grass broke into a huge smile at the compliment from Santana.

The girls have been working on the routines for more than an hour and Brittany is easily picking up the moves.

"Maybe once I graduate you'll become head cheerio" Santana said throwing Brittany a bottle of water which the blonde was very grateful for.

"Maybe" Brittany replied closing her eyes.

"Well let's go shower and then we will head to lunch" Santana said picking up her cheerleading bag walking over to Brittany reaching out her hand to help her up.

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled as she accepted the girls hand.

* * *

Brittany and Santana were headed to the cafeteria after a shower which was one of the most awkward moments of Brittany's life, she made sure that the shower she chose was the one farthest from Santana's, she didn't want the Latina think she was trying to look.

But when Santana asked Brittany to help with her hook her bra, the blonde she was pretty sure she was going to throw up on her, she barely got her hands stop shaking enough to do it.

"Hey Santana!" Quinn called out as they walked throught the cafeteria doors gesturing the girl to come over

"Do you want to come sit with us?" Santana asked pointing in Quinn's direction

Brittany looked over to see Puck looking at her waving her over.

"Oh, I see go sit with Puck" Santana said with a wink

Before the blonde could protest, Santana was already walking away. Brittany couldn't help but crinkle her nose is disgust at what she was suggesting but Brittany did take her seat next to Puck.

Before she barely got the chance to say hello Rachel spoke "Brittany I noticed you haven't signed up for glee? I thought we talked about this, do want me show you sign up sheet again?"

Brittany had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Rachel, I appreciate your interest in my school activities but ill join glee when I'm ready" Brittany said

Before Rachel good say anything else Finn cut in "Give it a rest Rach"

"If you decide to join we'd love to have you" Finn said smiling at Brittany

"Ain't that the truth" Merecedes said giving Brittany a high five

Brittany looked over and saw Santana looking at her but then Latina quickly diverted her eyes.

Brittany let a smirk form on her lips.

* * *

Brittany walked through the front door of her house and immediately went to the couch and laying face down letting out a groan.

"Why are you making so much noise?" Holly asked as she came into the living room picking up the remote changing the channel

"evrthnghuts" Brittany grumbled into the couch

"Am I suppose to know what you just said?" Holly asked jokingly

"Everything hurts" Brittany said lifting her head from the couch, Santana had worked the team hard at practice today, the only thing that didn't hurt was her eye lids.

Holly thought for a moment thinking of what could help her niece out of pain before saying "Why don't I run you a bath so you can relax?"

Brittany nodded her "That sounds good Aunt Holly"

* * *

"Britt" she heard someone whispered bringing her out of her sleep

The dancer opened her eyes slightly to see Liam looking down at her with a smile.

"Britt" Liam tried again but this time poking Brittany in the cheek this action causing Brittany to laugh then open her eyes.

"Park?" Liam said now crawling to straddle Brittany's stomach

"Of course" Brittany said now sitting up giving Liam a kiss on the cheek "Go wait for me down stairs"

Every Saturday Brittany and Liam had the tradition of going to the park to feed the ducks.

Brittany quickly changed into a pair of jean shorts and a yellow v-neck with white converse.

"Good moring" Holly said from the kitchen table as she saw Brittany coming down the steps

"Moring" Brittany returned while stealing a piece of bacon from Holly's plate and the older blonde just swatted her away.

"Bread its on counter and Liam is by the door" Holly laughed "Do you want to eat first?"

Brittany shook her head, she gave Holly a hug, grabbed the bread from the counter and walked over to the boy awaiting at the door.

"Ready?" Brittany says as she opens the door.

Liam just shakes his excitedly and grabs his sisters hand.

After a ten minute walk the pair reach the park and Liam immediately runs to the pond.

As Brittany walks towards Liam she looks around to the other people at the park, Brittany loves people watching when she was little she use to make up stories for each person, there is a women walking her dog, a man jogging, a old couple with on a bench and then Brittany's eyes land on Santana, this was the first time she had seen the girl out of her uniform, Santana had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a black lose tank top with jean shorts and aviator sunglasses.

Brittany thinks about going over but she doesn't want to bother her she looks focus on her laptop, sitting with her back against a tree.

"Ducks!" Liam shouts with a big smile as ducks surround him knowing that he usual has food for them

they both are laughing as they feed the ducks trying name them all.

Brittany looks over to the tree where the Latina was sitting but Santana is no longer there and the blonde lets out a sad sigh.

"Hey" Brittany hears a voice call Brittany looks over her shoulder to see Santana

"Hey Santana" Britney smiled at the Latina "You seem to be very popular" Santana says pointing to the ducks.

Brittany laughed and nodded "They aren't here for me there here for him" Brittney said pointing to Liam.

Santana laughed "Is he your kid?"

"Why would you think that?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrows

"Well, because you guys look alike" Santana pointed out "Maybe that's why you moved"

"That's my brother" Brittany laughed "Come here Liam"

Liam ran over grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Santana this is Liam" Brittany introduced "Liam this is Santana"

"Hey" Santana said squatting down to eye level with the three-year-old

"Hey" Liam smiled at Santana "Do you want to feed ducks with me?"

"Liam i'm sure Santana has to be somewhere" Brittany cut in looking to her brother.

"Actually I wouldn't mind sticking around for a little bit" Santana said taking the piece of bread that Liam is handing to her.

Brittnay smiled at the older girl who was now following Liam down to the pond.

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning at the pond then Santana offered them a ride home which they would've accepted but they didn't have Liam's car seat.

"This was fun thanks for letting me tag along" Santana said smiling at the younger girl

Brittany's stomach abrupted in butterflies "Yeah it was"

"Bye" Liam said as she saw Santana get into her car.

"Bye buddy" Santana said rolling down her window "Bye Brittany"

"Bye" Brittany said so quietly that Santana barely heard it.

Brittany and Liam watch as the car pulls out of the parking lot then Liam looks up to her saying "I like her"

'Me too' Brittnay says in her head

"Will she come next Saturday?" The little boy asks grabbing a hold of Brittany's hand as they start the journey home.

"Maybe we'll see" Brittany sighed

The answer seem to satisfy Liam...for now.

"Can we get ice cream?" Liam asked tugging on Brittany's hand

"Maybeee" Brittany said trying not to smile.

"Pretty pretty please!" Liam said pulling the signature Pierce pout.

Brittany laughed at the boy's antics.

"Okay, but don't tell Aunt Holly" Brittney said running her fingers through his hair.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Holly asks "you are usually back by 12"

Brittany looked at her phone to see that it was 2 PM

"Sorry we must have lost track of time" Brittnay said as Liam ran past her.

"No running" Holly told him

"Brittany did you get him ice cream?" Holly asked raising her eyebrows

"You know what Aunt Holly I think we should focus on that fact I got him home safe and sound" Brittany said kicking off her shoes.

"The least you could've done is bring me some" Holly said making her way to the kitchen.

Brittany laughed loudly as she walked up to the steps to her room.

"Hi Lord Tubbingtion" Brittany greeted her cat that was laying on the bed and he just meowed in response.

The blonde grabs her guitar and sits down on her bed and played a few of her own songs, she loved to write songs and choreograph dances.

Brittany also loved to perform, she didn't really know why she was so hesitant to join glee.

Brittany feels her phone buzz she looked down to see she got a text message from Quinn, she scrunches her eyebrows wondering why Quinn would be messaging her, she picked up her phone and read the message.

Quinn gave her an address to a party telling her to be there, Brittany sighed as she remembered the down side of being a cheerleader, you are always expected to be at the parties.

The blondes phone buzzed again she looked down to see message from Puck saying that he and Finn would give her a ride tonight, she replied with a K.

* * *

Brittany has changed into a pair of black ripped jeans and white V-neckl with a black leather jacket that had a hood and she wore brown boots.

Like expected the boys were late picking up Brittany.

By the time they got there the party was in full swing.

"Oh how I've missed parties" Brittany grumbled stepping over one of the many people already passed out on the lawn.

Puck grabbed Brittany's hand pulling her into the kitchen.

"Brittany!" Quinn shouted as she saw the girl

Brittany could take one look at Quinn and tell she was smashed.

"Hey Quinn" Brittany greeted

Quinn stumbled almost falling but Brittany caught her "Whoa!"

Quinn just laughed.

"Yeah, okay how but we get you some water" Brittany said looking over to Puck gesturing for him to help her

"Here" He said handing Quinn a glass of water.

Brittany sat with Quinn for a few more minutes until she sobered a little.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brittany asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded her head and with that Brittany went to get a drink of her own.

Brittany saw Mike on sitting on the couch and she quickly when over there pulling him up and dragging him to the dance floor.

By the time they where done dancing the both where drenched in sweat.

Brittany was now sitting on Mike's lap who is sitting on the couch next to Puck and Sam

"This is why you should join glee you and me would kill it together" Mike said

"He's right that was hot" Puck chimed in earning a smack in the head from Brittany

"I'm thinking about it" Brittany said turning her attention back to Mike

"Well, if you need any help with your audition I can help" Mike said with a smile

Brittany thanks Mike before getting up and getting herself another drink as she made her way back to the couch she bumbed into Santana.

"Hey, sorry" Brittney said bringing her cup to her lips.

"It's fine, I saw you dancing out there you looked good" Santana complemented

Brittany felt her face getting hotter but she couldn't tell if it was from the complement or the alcohol.

"Thanks... Rachel keeps trying to get me to join glee" Brittany said only looking into the Latina's eye because she was wearing a very very short blue dress.

"You should" Santana said

"I'll think about it" The dancer said

"Good" Santana says as she walked pass Brittany.

* * *

"Lucas?" Brittany shouted as she saw her brother stumble and hit the floor, she kneeled next to the boy trying to keep him awake.

"Oh, hey Brittany" Lucas slurred trying to keep his eyes open

"How many drinks have you had?" Brittany asked

Lucas just shrugged "God dammit" Brittany said under her breathe she did her best to pull the boy aside, before running into the house and into the direction that Santana went into, she see the Latina talking to a few Cheerios.

"Santana?" Brittany said catching the girls attention

"What's wrong?" Santana asked worriedly

"Nothing well something my brother is passed out and I don't drive and I need to get him home" Brittany paused taking a breathe "You don't smell like you've been drinkig not that I'm smelling you or anything but you know where I live do you think maybe you can help me get him home?"

"Yeah of course lead the way" Santana said and without thinking the blonde grabbed the Latinas hand and pulled her to her Brother.

"Go get some guys to help us get him into the truck" Santana told Brittany

Brittany did as she was told and ran to get Sam and Mike.

The guys helped them get Lucas into the back seat on his truck.

They drove in silence except the occasional grumble from Lucas in the back.

As they pulled up in the driveway Brittany turned to Santana "Thank you so much"

"I was happy to help" Santana said smiling moving her hand to rest on Brittany's knee

"Well I better get him inside" Brittany said gesturing to Lucas

"Yeah, Right" Santana said moving her hand.

"You can take the truck tonight" Brittany offered

Santana shook her "I'll just call a cab"

Brittany just nodded hopping out of the car and then removing Lucas from the back seat he is now is a awake and able to move his feet Brittany put is arm around her neck.

Santana saw Brittany struggle and she immediately put the boys other arm around her neck.

The girls made their way into the house Brittany gesturing to lay Lucas down on the couch.

"Do you want to wait in here for your cab?" Brittany asked

"Sure" Santana said

"Do you want something to drink?" Brittany offered

Santana just nodded her head looking around the home following Brittany to the kitchen

Brittany handed Santana a bottle of water then hopped up on to the counter.

"How was you first Lima party?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows with a small smile.

Brittany chuckled "I've had better" the girl paused " Y'know I used to like going parties and stuff but now I could just careless"

Santana nodded "I guess I understand, pretty much the same thing happens every time people drink,throw up and then pass out"

"Then why do you go?" Brittany asked taking a sip on her water

"Need to keep up appearances" Santana said shrugging her shoulders

"But for me be a cheerleader makes it worth it" Brittany said "I love the team work that goes into each routine"

Santana got a phone call saying her cab was here Brittnay walked Santana to the door.

"You should know that team work is a big part of glee" Santana said turning around one last time before getting in the cab.

* * *

"Alright, let's get started" Mr. She said as he entered the choir room clapping his hands together.

As his eyes scanned the room he noticed Puck raising his hand "Yes, Puck?"

"I have a special performance set up in the auditorium" Puck said with a big grin

The glee club took there seats and a then the stage lit up

All eyes were on Brittany as she walked out on stage wearing her hair down, light colored jeans with red high tops and a red v-neck to match.

Brittany turned to the glee club before saying "Rachel, consider this my audition"

When the music started Brittany started to dance instantly

_"Pull up your pants_

_(Just like Em')_

_Take out the trash_

_(Just like Em')_

_Getting ya cash like Em'_

_Fast like Em'_

_Girl you outta act like a dig_

_(What I'm talkin bout)_

_Security codes on everything_

_Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring_

_(Joint Account)_

_And another one he don't know about"_

Brittany sang as she continued to dance.

Santana watched as Brittany performed amazed at how easy she made it look to sing and dance at the same time.

_"Wish we could switch up the roles_

_And I could be that_

_Tell you that I love you_

_But when you call I never get back_

_Would you ask them questions like me?..._

_Cause I'm out 4 in the morning_

_On the corner rolling_

_Doing my own thing_

_Oh"_

Some of the glee boys whistled as Brittany rolled her hips.

Santana still watched in awe of the younger girl, never taking her eyes off her.

_"What if I?_

_had a thing on the side?_

_Made ya cry?_

_Would the rules change up?..._

_Or would they still apply?_

_If I played you like a toy?_

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy"_

Brittany made eye contact with Santana giving her a small smile, which the Latina returned with a even bigger smile giving her two thumbs up.

_"Told you I was with my crew_

_When I knew it wasn't true_

_(Would ya like that?)_

_If I act like you_

_Walk a mile off in yo shoes_

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!"_

Brittany stopped her movement as she sang out the last line.

The room erupted in applause, Brittany looked over to Santana and gave her two thumbs up mocking Santana's movement from early

"Excuse me!" Rachel shouted "Excuse me!" She shouted again because no one was listen to her.

"What Berry?" Santana snapped at Rachel for trying to make this about her

"Well, Santana I just want to officially welcome her to the glee club and I would like -" Rachel began to say before she was interrupted

"That's great Berry!" Santana faked enthusiasm "Oh, Expect the fact that your not in charge so just sit down a be quiet a stop trying to make everything about you"

Santana looked around noticing all eyes were on the two girls.

"Please continue" The Latina said to the rest of the group

"Well, we'd love you to join glee club" Mr. Shue said getting on the strange to stand next to Brittany.

* * *

"Glad you took my advice" Santana says as she walks into the locker room after practice

"Well, you have a way with words" Brittany said with a smile

Santana just nudged the blondes shoulder with her own before going to her own locker.

After changing Brittany made her way to the exit of the locker room but was stopped by Quinn.

"Hey?" Brittany says as more of a question than a greeting

"Hey" Quinn said smiles sweetly at the girl and this calmed Brittany "Look I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me at the party"

Brittany nodded "Of course I was happy too"

"What are you doing friday?" The senior asks raising her eyebrows

"Umm, nothing" Brittany says

"Well, I'm having a bonfire Friday night with just the glee kids but no drinking and I would like you to so we can get to know each other better"

Brittany nodded her head "Of course I'd love too"

"Great, I'll text you the address" Quinn said stepping out of the way so Brittany can get by.

Brittany walked outside to see her Aunt Holly waiting for her and as she was apporaching the car she noticed Santana walking to her car, she signaled her Aunt to wait a minute before running across the parking lot to Santana.

"Santana" Brittany said causing the girl to stop and turn around.

"Yeah?" Santana replies

"What are you doing Saturday morning?" Brittany asked

Santana shrugged

"Well, if you aren't busy Liam would like you to join us at the pond again and I would like it too" Brittany said quickly

Santana's face broke into a huge smile "I would love that"

Brittay just nodded her smile matching Santana's.

When Santana noticed Brittany leaving she reached out a grabbed the girls arm, causing Brittany to look at her.

"Do you think I could get your number?" Santana asked handing Brittany her phone.

Brittany just nodded furiously typing her number in the phone then handing it back

"I'll text you later" Santana said getting her car.

Brittany walked back to Holly.

"What was going on there?" Holly said with a smirk as Brittany got into the car noticing the goofy smile on her face.

"Aunt Holly" Brittany groaned letting her head fall into her hands

"Somebody has a crush!" Holly said with a laugh.

* * *

**Like a boy by Ciara was the song that Brittany performed.**

**Things are going to start getting a little more personal in the future chapters.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: I understand your concern with Santana having a boyfriend but I like I've said this isn't about Santana cominhg out, so her boyfriend I don't plan on plan on making her sexuality or her boyfriend a big problem.**

**Bsincerely: I'm glad you like it!(:**

**lileyfan1415: Hey, thank you that means a lot!**

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me" Brittany said as she stepped into Quinn's enromus house

"Of course I'm glad you came, everyone's in the back" Quinn said gesturing for her to follow her.

As they stepped outside Brittany let her eyes scan the backyard.

Rachel and Finn were cuddle in front of the fire that was going, Kurt who was next to the couple was talking to Mercedes and Tina while Blaine stood back from the fire talking to Mike and Puck and Sam were throwing a football back and forth, however she was disappointed when she didn't see Santana.

"Let me go get you a drink" Quinn said with a sweet smile before going inside

Brittany walked over to Blaine and Mike "Hey guys"

"Hey Brittany" Blaine said giving the blonde a hug and then Mike did the same.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Mike offered with a smile

Brittany shook her head "Quinn is getting me one"

Both of the boys looked a little suprised but she just brushed it off, As she saw Quinn coming over to her with drinks in hand.

"Lemonade okay?" Quinn asked handing Brittany her drink.

Brittany smiled and nodded "It's one if my favorites"

Quinn looked at Blaine and Mike briefly before turn her attention back to Brittany "Do want to go sit by the fire?"

"Sure" Brittany said waiting for Quinn to lead the way.

Quinn decide to sit on the other side off the fire away from the others.

"Let's play the question game" Quinn suggested after they were seated

"Okay" Brittany agreed

"So, are you single?" Quinn questioned

"Uhh, Yeah" Brittany answered "How about you?"

"Newly" Quinn said with a small smile

"Was he that bad?" Brittany asked curiously

Quinn stayed silent for a moment "What makes you think it was a he?"

Brittany was a little taken back "She?"

Quinn laughed "No, I just wanted to see your reaction"

Brittany laughed "So you didn't ask my question?"

"Well it doesn't get worse than Dave Karsofey" Quinn said watching Brittany's face scrunch up in disgust and before she let the blonde say something she put her her hand up "I know, It wasn't my finest moment"

"Damn, straight" someone said from behind Brittany and Quinn.

They both looked up to see Santana smiling down at them.

"It's about time you showed up" Quinn joked as Santana said down next to Brittany causing the younger blonde to be between the older girls.

"Puh-lease! Your lucky I came at all" Santana said

Brittany laughed at the two friends

"So, why are we talking about your laps of judgement?" Santana asked Quinn

"I asked Brittany if she's single" Quinn said

"Which she is but won't be for long" Santana said cutting in

"Why's that?" Brittany said turning her head in the direction on Santana

"Well I've seen you hanging around Puck...and Mike for that matter" Santana said nudging the younger blonde.

"Brittany you have a crush?" Quinn said a small smile playing in her lips

Brittany shook her head and forced a laugh "They wish"

"What about about you Santana tell me about your boyfriend" Brittany said trying to the attention off of her.

"What do you want to know?" The Latina asked

"How long have you been together?" Brittany questioned

"Three years" Santana said

Brittany nodded "How often does he visit?"

Quinn scoffed "Never"

"Don't be bitter because your single" Santana snapped

"Well he has been gone since four months and still hasn't come to visit once" Quinn said

"He is visiting in November" Santana said her voice getting a little louder

Quinn decided not to reply and Before she could change her mind Brittany cut in "Well if I had someone like you I would visit make much more of and effort to see you"

Santana smiled sweetly at Brittany

Quinn looked curiously between the two.

"But he sounds great" Brittany added but really thinking that he sound like a douche "I'm going go get another drink"

Santana and Quinn watched as Brittany got up and made her way into the house.

"I think your right Brittany does have a crush just not on who you think" Quinn said with a smile

"Who?" Santana asked scrunching up her eyebrows

Quinn shook her head at her clueless best friend "Never mind"

* * *

"Check it out Pierce knows how to throw" Puck said as he caught the football from Brittany

Sam and Brittany both laughed

"Don't be sexist" Brittany told Puck

"She's even better than you" Sam joked

"I have no problem admitting that" Puck said playing around

"As much as I would love to continue this well actually I don't so I'm going to go" Brittany said with a laugh

Santana was now sitting by the fire alone so Brittany decided she would go over.

"Hey" Brittany greeted softly not wanting to scare the older girl.

Santana looked up and smiled softly at the blonde "Why don't you have a seat a keep me company"

Brittany couldn't help but smile and as she sat down "How could I resist that offer"

Santana laughed "Do you want me to pick you two up tomorrow?"

"We usaully go around 9, I don't know if you'd want to get up that early" Brittany explained

"I'll be outside at 9" Santana said looking away from the blonde and to the fire

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence until they felt a few rain drops drop on them

"Great" Santana grumbled pulling her jacket above her head as it started to come down harder and she looked to over to Brittany who was smiling up at the sky as she let the rain soak her.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as she got up

"I love the rain" Brittany said also getting up

"Come on lets go inside" Santana said grabbing Brittany hand but stopped when she realized the blonde wasn't moving

"Let's stay out here" Brittany says quietly

"Brittany, we are going to get sick" the Latina said as she watched everyone else run inside

Brittany shook her head "Come on, Stop worrying"

Santana sighed

"It can be relaxing if you let it" Brittany said moving closer to Santana "Close your eyes" The blonde whispered

Santana did as she was told and closed her eyes, she felt Brittany grab her other hand.

"Now, clear your mind" Brittany whispered

Quinn had shown her guests out and looked out the window to see Santana and Brittany were still out there and as she looked closer she saw them holding a her hands this caused her to smile.

"You were right this is relaxing" Santana said to Brittany

Before Brittany could reply a crack of thunder rumbled through the sky causing the both girls flinch

"I think we should go inside now" Brittany laughed

"Oh, do you?" Santana chuckled pulling the girl into the direction into the house

"WAIT!" Quinn shouted as the the girls entered the house handing both girls towels

Santana and Brittany thanked Quinn as they accepted the towels

"Brittany, do you want a ride a home?" Quinn asked

Before Brittany could reply Santana cut in "I could take you"

Brittany looked between the two girls "Well since Santana is already on her way out I'll just go with her but thank you Quinn"

"No problem" Quinn said

* * *

"I guess I'll see you in the morning" Santana said parked in Brittany's driveway

Brittany nodded before getting out quickly not want to get rain in Santana's car.

"Bye" Brittany said as she closed the door

Brittany turned around when she heard Santana call her name she saw that she had her window down.

"Yeah?" Brittany questioned

"If I get sick I'm blaming you" Santana said rolling her window back up

Brittany just laughed as she made her way through the front door

* * *

"BRITTANY SOMEOME IS HERE TO SEE YOU" Lucas shouted

Brittany's eye shot open looking to the clock seeing that it is 8:24

"I'll be down in a minute" Brittany shouted back

Brittany jumped out of bed and quickly put on blue skinny jeans and a tight white shirt that caused the lower part on her stomach and back to show, she put her hair into a lose ponytail and quicky applied her make up before grabbing her sneakers heading down stairs

Brittany looked around and saw Santana sitting at the kitchen table looking at her phone.

"Hey" Brittany smiled

Santana looked up "Hey, sorry that I'm early"

"It's fine, sorry that I kept you waiting" Brittany said taking a seat across from Santana

"Britt!" Liam shouted as he saw Brittany

"Liam!" Brittany shouted back getting out of her chair and picking him up giving Liam a kiss on the cheek which he returned.

"You remember Santana?" Brittany asked pointing to the girl

Liam nodded furiously

"Hi" Liam said with a huge smile waving his little hand

The girls laughed

"Hi" Santana replied waving to the little boy

"What do you want for breakfast?" Brittany asked Liam

"Ice cream" Liam said happily

"Liam, no your going to get me in trouble again" Brittany said pouting sightly

Santana laughed at the interaction between the two.

"Who's Liam getting into trouble?" Holly asked as she entered the kitchen

"Britt" Liam said happily again

Holly laughed not noticing Santana

"Ms. Holiday?" Santana questioned as she stood up

"Santana? Sorry I didn't see you there" Holly said taking Liam from Brittany

"She's coming with us to the park" Brittany told her Aunt

Holly nodded "Well, you guys have fun, I'll feed him" she said gesturing to Liam

Brittany watched as Holly went to the kitchen then turned back to Santana

"Ms. Holiday is your mom?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows

Brittany sighed "No"

Santana could sense the change in Brittany's mood so didn't ask anything else

After making small talk for about five minutes Liam came running out of the kitchen with the bread shouting that he was ready.

* * *

Brittany and Santana were sitting on the edge of the pond as the watched Liam talk to the ducks

"Brittany?" Santana says breaking the silence

"Yeah?" Brittay said turning to look at Santana

"Why did you move?" Santana asks hesitantly not wanting to upset Brittany

"I don't want to talk about now" Was all Brittany said in reply

* * *

Santana is now parked in Brittany's driveway waiting for Brittany to come back out so they can go get some lunch alone.

"Thanks for waiting" Brittany said getting into the car

"Of course" Santana said

Santana pulled into a small diner right out of Lima

"I thought we were going to breadsticks?" Brittany said as she looked at the diner in front of her

"We were, but I changed my mind" Santana said getting out of the car

Brittany laughed and followed the girl.

"How many?" The hostess asked as they entered the diner

"Two" Santana replied

Brittany looked around to see that they were the only people there, they were seated at a both in the front.

They waitress took their orders then left the girls in a comfortable silence.

"Holly is my aunt" Brittany says breaking the silence

"You don't have to tell me anything" Santana interrupted not wanting to make the blonde feel pressured into telling her anything

"I know" Brittany said "and I'm not going to tell you everything"

Santana nodded and gestured for her to continue

"I moved here a few months before summer to live with Holly because..." Brittany paused for a moment "My parents died in a bad car accident"

Santana noticed the younger girl starting to tear up a little and she immediately took Brittany's hand in her own rubbing her back of her hand with her thumb.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to start to cry" Brittany said wiping a tear from her cheek

"It's okay if you cry" Santana said softly

Brittany nodded "This is really the first time I've told anyone about it"

Santana smiled softly at Brittany "I'm glad that you told me"

* * *

Brittany had gotten home from lunch about an hour ago and was now snuggled up with Lord Tubbington watching the lion king

"Brittany?" Holly said through the bedroom door knocking softly

"Come in" Brittany responded not taking her eyes off the T.V

"You seemed a little upset when you came home... Are you okay?" Holly asked sitting on the edge of the bed

Brittany muted the T.V and turned to Holly "Yeah, I'm fine"

Holly nodded in understandment "Brittany?"

"Yea?"

Holly looked hesitantly at the younger blonde "I know that I'm not the best guardian but I'm trying"

Brittany moved to sit next to her Aunt "I know you are...We all know you are"

Holly sniffed "I love having you kids around but when your mom and I were growing up she just had this maternal nature about her that I never had"

Brittany shook her head "You don't have to be a mother just be our aunt and that's enough"

Holly let a tear fall

"I know Liam is young but he just needs a role model" Brittany continued "Your doing great"

"Thank you, Brittany" Holly said wiping her eyes

"Don't doubt yourself" Brittany said putting her arm around the older blonde.

Liam barged in the room with a big goofy smile on his face "Did Aunt Holly tell you?"

Brittany turned to look at Holly questioningly

"We are going to the woods" Liam told Brittany

"We are going to lake house" Holly corrected

"When?" Brittany asked

"Next weekend" Holly answered

"Why?" Brittany questions further

"Whoa! Brittany try to contain your excitement" Holly joked

"It gonna be fun" Liam said

Brittany looked to the younger boy "It sounds like it"

* * *

"So, Brittany same time tomorrow?" Santana asked as they exited the school

"Ugh I forget to tell you that i am are going to my parent lake house this weekend this weekend" Brittany said

Brittany could see disappointment flash across Santana's face

"Like in the woods?" Santana asked

Brittany laughed "Yes, like in the woods"

"Well just like don't get eaten" Santana said

"Don't worry I think I'll be eaten but thanks for the concern" Brittany said chuckling

"You want a ride home?" Santana asked

"Actually, Lucas is waiting for me" Brittany said pointing to Lucas's car across the parking lot

Santana just nodded slightly

"Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you home?"

Brittany paused for a moment reconsidering her offer but didn't want Santana to go out of her way for her.

"No, it's fine" Brittany said "I'll see you Monday"

* * *

"Lucas don't!" Brittany shouted from over her older brother's shoulder

Lucas just laughed as he made his way closer to lake

"I'm sorry did I hear you say 'Lucas throw me in the water'?" Lucas joked

"I swear to god I'll kick your ass" Brittany yelled hitting the Lucas's back

"Langauge Brittany!" Holly scolded covering up Liam's ears

Before she could apologize she was thrown into the water immediately getting drenched

Brittany wiped the water from her eyes once she had resurfaced, She saw everyone laughing so she decide to have some fun of her own

She jumped up on to the dock and immediately pushed Lucas with ease and then before Holly could react she was also pushed into the water

Brittany then looked down to Liam see that he was in his bathing suit like the rest of us were and he had his life vest on Brittany picked him as he screeched in laughter and tossed him into the water where Holly was in case he needed help, and with that she left for the house.

The house was pretty big it has three stories and a total of 6 bedrooms, their parents had saved for along time to buy this house and after they died they left it to there three kids.

Brittany went to her room on the second floor and got out a fresh pair of clothes and went to take a shower to get all the murky lake water off of her.

* * *

After Brittany's long shower she decide to starting help making dinner while everyone else clean them selfs up

"What's for dinner chef?" Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Chicken" Brittany replied not bothering to look at him

Lucas sat down on one of the stools in kitchen

"How's the Cheerio's?" Lucas asked

Brittany shrugged "They are different from any other team I've been on"

Lucas raised his eyebrows as if saying to continue

"They are much competitive and athletic also smart well at least some of them" Brittany explained "What's going to with football?"

Lucas let out a deep sigh "The team is full and until there is an opening I can't join"

Brittany looked over to her brother sadly "I'm sorry Lucas"

The boy forced a smile a nodded

"What about other sports?" Brittany asked

"There is only an open synchronized swimming and soccer" Lucas said

"Well, you use to play soccer!" Brittany pointed out

"Brittany... That was 5 years ago" Lucas said

"Yeah, but you were good" Brittany says

"Not good enough to make the team" Lucas said quickly

Brittany sighed at her older brother

"I told Santana about mom and dad" Brittany blurted out

Lucas just looked at her for a moment before quietly asking "Did you tell her everything?"

Brittany just shook her head

"Are you going to?" Lucas asked

"Not anytime soon" Brittany replied quietly

* * *

"Hey" Lucas greeted as he sat next to Holly on the couch

"Hey, Where are your siblings?" Holly asked

"Liam's asleep and Brittany's on the dock" Lucas said

Holly nodded "How do you think they're doing here?"

Lucas stayed silent for a moment "Good, I mean Liam is making friends and So is Brittany"

"Why do I feel like your not saying everything that you want to?" Holly questioned

"I just feel like Brittany is joining all these clubs because she just wants to distract her self" Lucas said

Holly sighed "Maybe, but that's Brittany's desicion not yours"

"I know that" Lucas said quicky "But she just doesn't express her emotions like she used to before the accident"

The two had been so involved in their conversation they didn't hear Brittany come in and to make her self noticed she cleared her throat

Holly and Lucas looked at Brittany like a deer in head lights

"Well I see that talking behind people's back isn't just for high school" Brittany said in a calm voice and that scared Lucas

"I would just like to officially apoglize for not expressing my emotions the way you'd like me too" Brittany continued "Maybe I should just do what you do Lucas? Huh?"

"Britt-" Lucas try'd to interupet but Brittany put her hand up signaling to him to stop

"God, Lucas you think that your just so great a processing emotions" Brittany laughed bitterly "Just because I dont deal with my emotions the way you do doesn't mean I'm not dealing with them"

"Brittany we both just want to make sure that your okay" Holly stepped in to explain

"So how far into the converstation did you realize that I wasn't hear?" Brittany asked

Lucas and Holly gave her a confused look

"Well, Since I'm the only one who knows if I'm okay or not I figured that I'd be invited to the converstation" Brittany snapped

Both Holly and Lucas just stayed quiet

"I just don't think you know what your feeling" Lucas said

Brittany just shook her head and walked back out the door and back to down to the dock

"She right we shouldn't have been talking about her" Holly said turning to Lucas

"I know, but if she had caught us doing something like this before the accident... That wouldnt have been her reaction, she wouldn't have blown up like that" Lucas said

"Tragedy changes people Lucas" Holly said and with that she got up and gave the boy a kiss in the head said goodnight and went to bed.

Meanwhile Brittany was scrolling through her contacts in her phone until she found the number she wanted and pressed call, holding the phone up to her ear listening to it ring.

"Hello?" The voice spoke through the phone

"Santana" Brittany says shakily

"Brittnay are you okay?" Santana asked picking on Brittany's shaky voice

Brittany laughed sadly "I don't know"

"Text me the address of the lake house" Santana said

"Santana you-" Brittany said

"Please" Santana said interrupting

"Okay" Brittany whispered quickly typing the message out to Santana

"That's only 25 minutes away" Sanatana said reading the message "I'll be there soon"

* * *

45 minutes later Brittany heard a car pull she turned around to see Santana's Range Rover, Brittany got up from her spot on the dock and jogged over to the car just as Santana opened the door

As soon as Santana saw Brittany she broke into a huge smile "Hey"

"Hey" Brittany said softly

Santana was wearing Jean shorts and a red cheerio hoodie and flip flops with her hair in a lose bun

"Sorry, I took so long but I stopped at store" Santana said getting out the the car and went to the trunk

Brittany followed Santana and saw that there was three bags

"I wasn't sure what made you feel better when you were sad, so i just got what made me feel better when I'm sad" Santana said with a soft smile "In bag one we have cookies and ice cream, In bag two we have every type of candy bar that the store had and in the final bag we have only the best breakup CDs ever, oh and a bottle of vodka"

Brittany didn't reply she just stepped forward embracing Santana into a hug

When Brittany pulled back she gave Santana a smile

"So, what do you want to start with first?" Santana asked Brittany

"Third" Brittany replied

Santana smirked "Lead the way"

Brittany led Santana down to dock and gestured her to sit down

"What happen?" Santana asks taking out a disc puting it in the portable stero that she brought with her

"Apparently I don't know how I'm feeling. Oh, but even if I did I don't know how to deal with them" Brittany said opening the bottle of vodka

"Who told you this?" Santana ask as she watches Brittany gulp down the vodka

"What's left of my family" Brittany said bitterly cause Santana to flinch a little

"Brittany..." Santana said softly "No one can tell you what you are feeling"

"I know but what if they are right?" Brittany says sadly looking at Santana

Santana literally felt her heart break a little at the look on Brittany's face "Everyone deals with things in their own special way... So don't let anyone tell you that your doing itt the wrong way because there isn't one"

"Thank you" Brittany said taking another gulp of vodka

They sat in a comfortable silence for minutes possibly hours neither of them were counting.

"This place is beautiful" Santana said looking out on the water

"Wanna go for a swim?" Brittany asks with a small smile

"Thanks but no thanks" Santana said shaking her head

"Fine" Brittany huffed taking off her shoes and then carefully dropping her self into the water

"What are you doing?" Santana asked amused at the girl who just got into a lake fully dressed

"Swimming" Brittany said as she dunked her head underwater

"Your crazy" Santana shouted once the blondes head was above water

"Yeah, maybe just a little" Brittany laughed

Santana's presence gave Brittany the sort of comfort she had never had before, Brittany couldn't explain or understand it.

* * *

**Time jump next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**therealchamps: Yeah, Quinn is very perceptive!**

**Guest: I'm glad that someone is okay with Santana boyfriend at least for now!**

**QuinntanaEndgame: All I will say is you**** won't be seeing to much of Santana "with" guys. Thank you for pointing that out, I know it's something I need to work.**

**frenchringogirl: I can't wait either!**

**Roxy Lu: In a couple chapters, more about the accident will be revealed!**

* * *

**November (two months later)**

Since the night at the lake house Brittany, Santana and Quinn had become much closer, causing Brittany to become third in command at McKinley, in fact around school they became known as The Unholy Trinity.

The three girls spent weekends together most of the time at Brittany's or Quinn's house and any time they could after school, but Brittany's relationship with Puck also grew, they became very close after he had stopped flirting with her.

Every saturday at 9 o'clock Santana would always be waiting outside for Brittany and Liam to go to park where they would spend most of the morning, Brittany became much closer with Santana then she had Quinn and even though Santana and Brittany spent a lot of the time in a group they were always next to each other with there pinky's linked.

"My place tonight?" Quinn asked as she opened her locker

"Sounds good" Santana said

"Definitely" Brittany agreed nodding her head

"Losers!" Sue's voice echoed down the hallway

All three girls sighed apon hearing Sue's voice

"Great" Santana mumbled under her breathe as Sue approached the girls

"Just the three I was looking" Sue said "Before thanksgiving break next week I want a the cheerio's to be perfect condition or else I'll make each and everyone of you cook me a thanksgiving feast"

Both the converstation could go any further Sue had already left.

"Let's just go to lunch" Santana said leading the way

* * *

"Brittany and Puck I believe that you have a song prepared" Mr. Shuester said

"Sure do" Puck said getting up grabbing his guitar as Brittany grabbed two stools setting them in the middle of room before sitting down.

Puck looked at Brittany as he started drumming his guitar

_(Puck)_

_"My house in Budapest_

_My hidden treasure chest_

_Golden grand piano_

_My beautiful Castillo"_

_(Both)_

"_You_

_You_

_I'd leave it all"_

(Brittany)

_"My acres of a land_

_I have achieved_

_It may be hard for you to,_

_Stop and believe"_

The glee members were swaying back and forth doing a little dance as Puck continued strumming his guitar, Brittany looked over Puck and smiled at the big smile he had on his face.

_(Both)_

_"But for you_

_You_

_I'd leave it all"_

_(Puck)_

_"Give me one good reason_

_Why I should never make a change_

_And baby if you hold me_

_Then this will all go away"_

_(Brittany)_

_"My many artifacts_

_The list goes on_

_If you just say the words_

_I'll up and run"_

Brittany and Puck stood up swaying a little bit them selves and Brittany locked eyes with Santana giving her smile as she continued to sing

_(Both)_

_"My friends and family_

_They, don't understand_

_They fear they'd lose so much_

_If you take my hand"_

_(Brittany)_

_"Give me one good reason_

_Why I should never make a change_

_And baby if you hold me_

_Then all of this will go away"_

_(Both)_

_"My house in Budapest_

_My hidden treasure chest,_

_Golden grand piano_

_My beautiful Castillo"_

_(Brittany)_

_"You_

_You_

_I'd leave it all"_

As Brittany sung out the last few words the glee club started clapping

"Wow guys, that was amazing I think we have our duet partners for our next competition" said with a big smile

Just as Rachel was about to protest Quinn and Santana gave her a warning glare.

"You did great B" Santana said sweetly as Brittany took the empty seat next to her

"Thanks, Santana" Brittany said looking down with a tint of red covering her cheeks.

* * *

"Aiden is being such an asshole" Santana huffed falling onto Quinn's bed where Brittany and Quinn were sitting

"Your kidding" Quinn said feigning shock causing Brittany to chuckle

Santana glared at Quinn "You're a bitch"

"Take's one to know one" Quinn said with ease

Before Santana could reply her phone started ringing she looked down and scoffed, Aiden was calling her.

"I'm going to go deal with this ass" Santana said getting up "Do you want a ride Brittany?"

Brittany thought about it briefly but decide that she wanted to stay and talk with Quinn

"No thanks" Brittany turned down

"Well, I guess see you guys tomorrow" Santana said leaving the room

As soon as Brittany heard Santana shut the front door she turned to Quinn "Can I ask you something?"

Quinn put the magazine down that she was flipping through and turned to face Brittany "Sure"

"Why does Santana stay with Aiden?" Brittany asks quietly

Quinn sucks in her lips like she's thinking "I think she doesn't realize how much better she deserves"

Brittany nodded while processing Quinn's answer

"Do you think she loves him?" Brittany asks hesitantly not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Honsetly? no" Quinn paused "I think she doesn't know what it's like to be in love"

"Do you?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrows

Quinn shrugged "I'd like to think I've been In love...But I don't know"

"What about you?" Quinn asks

"No I don't think I've been in love at least I hope not" Brittany said letting her eyes drift from Quinn's

"Why do you hope not?" Quinn questioned

"Well, I just never felt what I expected being in love to feel like" Brittany explained

"I can understand that" Quinn said nodding her head

"What made you not like Aiden?"

Quinn sighed loudly "Where do I began?"

"Preferably from the beginning" Brittany said with a small smile

"Why are you so interested?" Quinn questioned the younger blonde

Brittany felt her heart start to speed up as she shrugged at Quinn's question

Quinn studied Brittany's reaction before answering the question "Aiden was and always had been a flirt"

"I wish a had a penny for every time he suggested a three-some because I would have a shit load of money" Quinn continued "He never treated Santana the way she should be treated, I'm sure that he's already slept with half of North Carolina in the six months he's been there"

Brittany visibly cringed at the thought of Santana being treated with such disrespect.

* * *

Brittany was dropped off by Quinn about an hour and their converstation was still running through Brittany's mind and she couldn't help but feel the need to see Santana.

Brittany sighed loudly as she got out of bed and put on blue jeans and a gray hoodie that says PIERCE across the back of it.

Brittany quietly left the house and before she knew she was standing outside of Santana's house, which like Quinn's was huge.

Brittany noticed that Santana's parent were home as she walked past the driveway to the side of the house, she kept walking until she was at a tree that was directly across from Santana's room.

The blonde climbed the tree with ease as she looks through Santana's window her mouth dries as she see's the girl in a bra and boy shorts

Santana looks up and see her there but Brittany can't help but stop and stare

Santana walks over to her window and opens it with a big smile "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh I just wanted to make sure you were like you know okay?" Brittany said rushing out the words

Santana shakes head in amusement "Well, are you going to come in?"

Not trusting her voice Brittany simply just nodded as she climb her way through Santana's window

Once Brittany was able to pull her eyes off Santana's body she said "I know that you were a little upset about Aiden and just was to make sure that you were okay"

Santana stared a Brittany for a minute "Thank you, Brittany"

Brittany nodded "So, you okay?"

Santana laughed lightly "I'm fine it's just the same old shit"

Brittany forced herself to swallow her tongue and not say anything about what she and Quinn had talked about earlier.

"Why didnt you just use the front door?" Santana questioned with a silly smirk

"I didn't want to disturb your parents" Brittany explained "Santana, where are the rest of your clothes?"

Santana looked down her body before simply shrugging "This is how I sleep when Im alone"

"Just in a bra?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrows as she watched Santana take a seat on her bed.

"Yep, Give or take a few items" Santana said with a smirk

Brittany was almost positive her face had caught fire as the air got caught her throat causing her to choke alittle

"Well, it's a school night so I better get going" Brittany said making her way back to the window

Santana followed closely and gave her a hug.

Brittany completely forgot about the minimal amount of clothing Santana had on as she hugged her. Santana's vanilla scent clogging Brittany's brain

* * *

"LUCAS!" Brittany shouted as Lucas was thrown to the floor and before she could get through the people in front of her Lucas was already up and swinging at Dave.

The crowd fell silent as the watched Dave's large body fall to the ground.

"Lucas" Brittany said again putting her hand on his shoulder

Lucas tensed from the contact but relaxed as Brittany's hand ran down his arm until her hand was in his.

Brittany pulled her brother's hand up and saw that it was beginning to bruise and swell, She looked over to Dave who was motionless on the ground.

"C'mon" Brittany said just approve a whisper as she led Lucas through the crowd she took him to the cheerio's locker room knowing that no one would be there.

Brittany walked over to the sink grabbed a few paper towels wetted them and walked back to Lucas who was now sitting on a bench.

"What was that?" Brittany asked kneeling down in front of Lucas putting the paper towel over his knuckles wiping off the little bit of blood.

"He was being an ass" Lucas scoffed looking down towards his knuckles

"What else is new?" Brittany said rolling her eyes

Lucas sighed deeply

"What happen?" Brittany tried again

"Nothing" Lucas mumbled taking the paper towel from Brittany hand before getting up and leaving.

* * *

"What was going on with Lucas and Dave today?" Santana asked Brittany as they walked out onto the football field getting ready for practice

"Beats me" Brittany shrugged

"Lucas didn't tell you?" Santana raised her eyebrows

"He didn't want to talk about it, why?" Brittany questioned

"Just curious" Santana said

"Why?" Brittany asked again

"Quinn wanted me to ask you" Santana sighed in defeat

"How come she didn't ask me?" Brittany raised her eyebrows

"I don't know ask her" Santana shrugged

"START STRECHING!" Santana shouted as the cheerio's walked out on the the field causing Brittany who is standing right next to her to flinch.

* * *

"Brittany, Im not going to be home tonight so I need you to watch Liam" Holly told Brittany as she walked through the door

"Okay, but Santana and Quinn were suppose to come" Brittany informed

"That's fine, just make sure you keep an eye on Liam" Holly says applying her lipstick.

"Date?" Brittany asked

"Something like that" Holly smiled

The girls were interupeted when some knocked on the door

"I'll get it" Brittany sighed

Brittany open the door to see Santana and Quinn waiting.

"Come in" Brittany smiled

"Hey girls" Holly greeted

"Hey" Santana and Quinn said in unison

"Brittany, I'll be leaving in about 15 minutes" Holly said looking towards Brittany

"Okay" Brittany nodded as she made her way up the steps to her room Santana and Quinn following closely behind.

"So, is Lucas home?" Quinn asked as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Santana rolled her eyes at her friend but this action went unnoticed by Brittany

"Nope" Brittany replied

"Oh" Quinn sighed sitting down on the desk chair

"What's up with your interest in my brother?" Brittany questioned

"I only asked one question" Quinn replied

"Santana told me that you asked her to ask about the fight today" Brittany pointed out

Quinn's head snapped to Santana as she raised her eyebrows and Santana just shrugged and she made her self comfy next to Brittany who was sitting on her bed.

"I was just curious" Quinn replied quietly

Brittany eyed Quinn supiously before her eyes flickered to Santana was was smirking and then it clicked

"Do you like my brother?" Brittany asked a little more loudly then she need it to, only cause she was kinda proud of her self for figuring it out.

Quinn looked to the down at her wrist "Look at time, I really have to get going"

"Quinn, you don't even have a watch on" Santana pointed out

"Shut up" Quinn mumbled as she said as she rushed out of the room

"Did you know?" Brittany asked Santana as she got up and sat in Quinn's previous seat

"Maybe" Santana said hestiantly

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked

"Quinn ask me not to" Santana sighed

Brittany looks at Santana curiously

"She thought that you might be mad if you knew" Santana explained

"Oh" Brittany shrugged

"Yep, So what are we doing tonight?" Santana raised her eyebrows

"Actually, I have to watch Liam tonight" Brittany said quickly not wanting Santana to leave "I didn't find out until I got home"

"Relax B, it's fine you know how much I love Liam" Santana said immediately calming the blonde.

Brittany felt a pang of jealous at hearing her admit her love for Liam and she could help but shake her head at how silly she was being for being jealous of her three year old brother.

"Right" Brittany replied

"So, What are we going to do to keep him busy?" Santana asked

"Movie?" Brittany suggested

"Sounds good" Santana agreed

* * *

Brittany, Santana and Liam were currently in front of the T.V in the living room, Liam was laying on the floor with his attention focused on the movie playing while Brittany and a Santana were sitting on the couch and every once in awhile asking each other questions about the movie.

"Are you cold?" Brittany whispered after noticing Santana shivering slightly

"A little bit" Santana replied

Brittany got up and grabbed a blanket from the closet before making her way back to Santana handing the girl the the blanket

"Thank you" Santana said accepting the blanket

Five minutes later Brittany herself felt a little cold and before she could get up and grab another blanket she felt Santana move closer so that the side of their bodies were pressed up against each other, Brittany watched as Santana threw blanket over Brittany so they both were covered.

Brittany smiled sweetly at Santana causing the Latina also smile.

* * *

"Quinn!" Brittany shouted as she spotted the girl down the hall

Quinn had been avoiding Brittany all morning not want to talk about her crush on her brother.

"Quinn I know you saw me!" Brittany shouted as she saw the blonde turn around

Quinn sighed as she turned back around to face Brittany who was now walking up to her

"Hey" Quinn said softly

"Can we talk?" Brittany asked

"Well, you know I was really sup-" Quinn started to say

"Quinn" Brittany interruppeted knowing that Quinn was just making up an excuse

"Okay" Quinn sighed as she followed Brittany under the bleachers where there was an old couch

"Are we going to talk about it?" Brittany asked

"Huh?" Quinn played dumb

"Quinn, I know that you have a crush on Lucas" Brittany said "And I don't care"

"You don't?" Quinn asked quietly

"No, Q" Brittany paused before continuing "I really just wish you had told me"

"I just thought you would've been mad" Quinn said

"Well, I'm not, If you like someone you need to go for it" Brittany said

Quinn nodded at the younger blondes words "That goes the same for you"

Brittany sighed as Santana face popped into head.

* * *

"So, how did the talk with Brittany go?" Santana asks as she takes her seat next to Quinn

"She was absolutely okay with it" Quinn said looking up from her notebook

"What did I tell you?" Santana said elbowing Quinn "Now the only one who doesn't know about your crush is Lucas"

"Santana, Shut up" Quinn grumbled

Santana just laughed

"Santana stop making so much noise" the teacher scolded before turning his attention back to the current lesson.

* * *

"Hey Noah" Brittany said as took her seat in the choir room

"Brittany, I told you not to call me that" Puck frowned

"Yeah, I know" Brittany laughed

Puck just shook his head

"Hola guys" Mr. Shue greeted as entering the room

Santana scoffed loudly causing everyone to look at her "Can you at least spare us from your attempts to speak spanish in here"

Mr. Shue looked at little shocked but Rachel spoke up "We need to prepare for regionals"

"Rachel, that's like three months away" Brittany pointed out

"I'm very much of aware of that Brittany, but as glee club captin-" Rachel started saying

"Your not captin" Santana said interuppeting Rachel's rant

"Praise" Artie said from the front row

"I'll have you know that-" Rachel began to say but was interuppeted again

"Put a sock in it" Santana snapped

"How about we all just calm down" Mr. Shue said

"How about you expand your wardrobe then maybe you can stop wear some many vests" Santana replied

"What crawled up her ass?" Puck asks whispering to Brittany

Before she could reply Santana had her focus now on Puck

"What did you say?" Santana asked glaring holes into Puck

"Nothing" Puck mumbled

"Don't mumble!" Santana said loudly

"Nothing" Puck said speaking up

"That's what I thought and since your doing nothing how about you go shave that ferret off your head" Santana replied with a satisfied smirk

Brittany looked over to Quinn with a 'What the hell is going on?' look but Quinn looked just as confused.

"Santana that's enough" said sternly

"Your right" Santana said picking up her book bag and leaving the room with an evil smirk.

* * *

"How do you hang out with a crazy bitch all the time?" Artie asks as they make their way to the library

"Who?" Brittany raised her eyebrows in confusion

"Santana" Artie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"You don't know her" Brittany pointed out

"Thank god for that" Artie laughed

"You don't know and until you do than you have no right to talk about her, keep your thoughts to yourself" Brittany said sending a glare at the boy

"Geez relax Brittany" Artie said holding his hand up in defense.

"No, Don't talk about Santana ever" Brittany snapped walking away from the boy

"What was that about?" Mike asked walking up to Artie

"I think the unholy trinity is on the same cycle" Artie mumble

Mike just shook his head leaving Artie but not before smacking him in the head

* * *

"Thought I might find you here" A voice spoke breaking Santana hour of her thoughts she looked up to see crystal blue eyes staring down at her.

"Congratulations" Santana sighed breaking eye contact with the blonde to look down at her hands

A while ago Santana had told Brittany that before she started coming here with Brittany she would only ever go to the park when she needed to think.

"What's up?" Brittany asked as she took at seat next to the Latina who was sitting on the edge of the pond.

"You tell me, you were the one who was looking for me" Santana said never looking towards the blonde.

"Do you want me to leave?" Brittany sighed softly

"No" Santana huffed

Brittany smiled "Good, Because I wasn't going to"

Santana chuckled "But can we just sit here? I don't want to talk"

"Whatever you want" Brittany replied moving closer to Santana so that their legs were touching before laying back onto her hands.

* * *

Santana groaned as she open her eyes, she was about to freak out until she felt someone breathe under she lifted her head to see Brittany, Santana had been using the blonde as pillow. Santana looked around then remembered that they were at the park but she doesn't really remeber how or when they went to sleep.

"Brittany" Santana loudly trying to wake the girl from her sleep shaking the girl slightly

"What?" Brittany gumbled

"Brittany, We fell asleep at the park" Santana said

Brittany's eyes shot open as she looked around the now empty park.

"What time is it?" Brittany asked in a hurry

"A little after one" Santana said slowly

"Oh my god" Brittany said bringing her head to rest in her hands "Holly is going to kill me"

Sanatana sighed "Well maybe if we go together I could explain"

"Can you just drive me home?" Brittany asked

"Of course" Santana nodded getting up from the ground pulling Brittany up with her

"Do you not have any missed calls or text messages?" Santana raised her eyebrows as the got into the car

"I'm phone died" Brittany huffed resting her head onto the window "You?"

"I left my phone at home" Santana sighed

As the girls pulled up to the house Brittany immediately notices the light on in the living room.

They both rush to the door Brittany entering first followed closely by Santana.

"BRITTANY!" Holly shouted shooting uo from her spot on the stairs

Brittany immediate took a step back bumping into Santana

"Hi" Brittany mumbled to Holly

"HI? IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Holly asked continuing to shout

Brittany felt Santana give her a slight push on her lower back

"I'm sorry, we were at the park and some how ended up asleep" Brittany explained

Holly looked to Santana to confirm the story which she did by nodding her head

"Brittany just go to your room" Holly sighed

Brittany looked towards Santana who just gave her a small smile.

Santana watched as Brittany walked up to her room

"Do you want to call your parents so they know that your okay?" Holly asked

Santana shook her head "They are out of town for the night"

"Why don't you just stay here? you can borrow some of Brittany's clothes" Holly suggested

"Thanks" Santana said walking past Holly up to Brittany' room

"Santana?" Brittany questioned as the Latina walked through her door.

"Holly said I could stay here tonight" Santana explained

Brittany and Santana had changed into sweat pants and a tank top.

They were currently laying in bed both still awake.

"B?" Santana whispered

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, that I got you in trouble" Santana said continuing to whisper

"I wasn't anywhere I didn't want be" Brittany whispered back "But I'm pretty sure you drooled all over my shoulder"

"I did not!" Santana mumbled rolling over onto her side facing away Brittany

"Santana, are you pouting?" Brittany laughed poking the Latina in her side

"No" Santana mumbled into her pillow

Brittany continued to laugh but was shut up when a pillow smacked her in the face.

"How rude!" Brittany said throwing the pillow back to Santana

Santana turned back around to face Brittany with a satisfied smirk "That's what you get"

"Fine! I guess I deserved that" Brittany smiled

"Damn straight" Santana said her smirk growing

"Alright, No need get cocky" Brittany playfully warned

Santana didn't reply she just smiled at the blonde in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked her smiling slowly fading.

"I am right now" Santana said with a small smile

"GO TO SLEEP GIRLS!" Holly shouted through the door

"Goodnight B" Santana said

"Goodnight" Brittany said her smile repearing.

* * *

**Santana's boyfriend is in town next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You coming tomorrow?" Brittany asked as she and Santana walked out of school.

They were officially on Thanksgiving break, Brittany knew that Santana's boyfriend was coming for break so she did really expect her to show up and the pond tomorrow morning .

"Actually I don't know if I'm going to make it" Santana said not looking at Brittany.

And even though that was the answer that Brittany expected it still hurt a little to have the confirmation.

"It's okay, Maybe Quinn will go with me" Brittany said shrugging like it was no big deal.

Santana didn't say anything.

* * *

Santana pulled into Quinn's driveway Brittany was in the passenger seat, she turned of the car and just before getting out she turned and looked at Brittany who was already half way out of the car she sighed deeply before getting out herself.

"You okay?" Brittany asked as the made they're way into the house that they both were comfortable enough not to knock and just walk in.

Santana had stayed unusually silent the whole ride to Quinn's. Which didn't go unnoticed by Brittany.

"Yep" Santana simply replied.

The girls continued their silence until they reached Quinn's room.

"How nice of you to knock" Quinn said sarcastically as the two girls entered her room.

Brittany laughed quietly while throwing her bag down.

"Shut up Quinn" Santana said. "I need to borrow my black leather jacket"

"Santana, that's my jacket" Quinn quickly replied as Santana made her way to her closet.

"Either way I need it" Santana said "I need to look for Aiden tonight"

"When does he get in?" Brittany asked

"6:30" Santana answered "And actually I need to get going I need to stop by Victoria sercet" Sanatana added with a wink

"Gross" Brittany and Quinn said in unison

"C'mon on Brittany let's go" Santana said after finding the jacket.

"Quinn is going to take me" Brittany said quickly elbowing Quinn after she gave her the side eye.

Santana looked between the two blondes "Fine" Sanatana huffed before giving a slight glare to Quinn that went unnoticed by Brittany but not Quinn.

* * *

Brittany didn't realize how boring her life was before she started hanging out with Quinn and Santana until tonight. This was the first Friday night in weeks that she hadn't been with at least one of them.

Somehow Quinn got ropped into going to New York for the weekend to help her cousins move. Then Sanatna of course was with Aiden and Brittany hadn't talk to her since Quinn's house.

Just as Brittany was getting ready to call it a night her phone buzzed, she looked down and saw that she got a message from Puck that said "We are going out tonight"

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows looking at the message before texting back "Where?"

"The club" Puck texted back quickly but before Brittany could even read the message the phone rang, it was Puck.

"We are going to club" Puck said excitedly.

"Puck, have you lost your mind?" Brittany said laughing slightly. "We aren't 21"

"Don't you worry about a thing I'll pick you up at 11" Puck said before hanging up before she could reply.

* * *

Brittany stood next to Puck outside of a club about 5 miles outside of Lima.

She was a wearing a tight navy blue dress that reached mid-thigh, while Puck was wear a black dress shirt and jeans.

"Well.. What's the big plan genius?" Brittany asked as the started moving up in the line.

Puck smirked before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two IDs one had Brittany's picture and the other had his own.

"Seriously?" Brittany asked as she took the cards from his hand.

"Yep, and those are just the backup plan.. My cousin works here he is letting us in" Puck explained while sounding pleased with himself.

"Puck, I don't know" Brittany said while shaking her her head.

"It's fine, you said no one was up when you left and we will take a taxi back before anyone wakes up. Promise" Puck said giving Brittany a reassuring smile.

Brittany just nodded as the reached the door.

* * *

Brittany lost Puck on the dance floor about an hour ago, she was two drinks in and if she had to guess she would say that Puck was on drink 5 or 6.

Brittany finally broke herself away from the crowd, where she was dancing with everybody else's date. As she sat down at the bar ordering another drink, she caught a woman looking at her from the other end of the bar.

Immediately realizing how beautiful the girl was Brittany could feel her self getting red at the way the girl was smiling at her.

Before Brittany could pull herself together the girl waved her over. Brittany didn't move she didn't even breathe she just stared at the girl causing the woman to laugh and before Brittany knew it the woman was making her was over.

The woman was wearing a short tight dark grey dress showing off her fair toned legs, her black her was down pulled over her shoulder. She was at least three inches shorter that Brittany.

"Hey" The woman greeted with a big smile. "What your name?""

"Brittany" the blonde finally breathed out

"I'm Ella"

"That's a beautiful name" Brittany complimented

Ella smiled at the complement

"Can I get you a drink?" Brittany offered.

* * *

"Yeah, I actually go to Ohio state" Ella said sipping on the second drink that Brittany bought her.

"And you play soccer there?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, It's my sophomore year" Ella said. "What about you?"

"I'm a sophomore" Brittany doing her best not to lie. "Let's dance"

Brittany and Ella danced for about 15 minutes before Ella asked to get some air.

"It's so hot in there" Ella said waving herself.

"Are you kidding? That's nothing compared to what I dealed with, growing up the only dance studio near my house was without air conditioning" Brittany laughed.

"So.. What you are saying is suck it up?" Ella laughed showing her dimples.

Before Brittany could stop herself she leaned into Ella giving her a kiss, Ella's hand found it's way to the back of Brittany's neck deepening the kiss.

They had to have been kissing for at least 5 minutes before they pull back from each other.

"You want to go back to my place" Ella asked barely above a whisper.

Brittanh just nodded.

Brittamy pulled out her phone a texted Puck letting him know that she was going home with someone.

He was surprisingly quick to text back say "Maybe you shouldn't"

Brittany texted him one more time letting him know she was going and he replied with a "Be safe" and "Text me the address"

* * *

"Is your roommate home?" Brittany asked as they walked through Ella's apartment building.

"No, she is out visiting her family for the week" Ella said as the reached apartment 130.

Ella opened the door, and grabbed Brittany's hand a pulled her inside and before she could turn the light on Brittany was kissing her.

Ella quickly guided Brittany to the bedroom pushing her down on the bed leaning down to kiss her neck.

Suddenly Brittany started to panick realizing where she was and what she was doing.

"Wait. Wait." Brittany said quickly pushing Ella off her slightly.

Ella was quick to stop "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, we can't do this" Brittany said quickly.

* * *

Brittany shifted slightly in her sleep, the scent of fresh coffee filled her nose. She snuggled into the sweatshirt she was wearing which brought a new unfimliar scent to her nose.

Ella.

Brittany sat up quickly looking over to see Ella asleep next her. She looked over to the clock it read 8:03.

"Shit, Ella I have to go home" Brittany said jumping uo for the bed reaching for you dress on the couch. She was currently wearing one of Ella's sweatshirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"Shit!" Brittany said again noticing the missed calls from Puck, Holly, and Santana.

"What's going on?" Ella asked finally waking up.

"I need to go" Brittany said grabbing her shoes.

"Okay, I'll take you lets go" Ella said rolling out of bed quickly

* * *

Brittany's stomach dropped when she saw her Aunt and Santana standing in the driveway as Ella pulled on the street.

"Wait, pull over here" Brittany said

Ella did as she was told and Pulled over "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yeah" Brittany said mustering up a small smile "Thanks for last night, I'll text you later"

Brittany gave a Ella and small hug before jumping out of the car.

Brittany waited till Ella pulled away to start walking towards Santana and Holly.

"Look there she is!" Santana said with a overenthusiastic voice

"Oh thank god" Holly said.

"I told you she was coming!" Santana laughed.

Brittany didn't say anything she just stood there with a confused look on her face.

"We spent the night a Quinn's Brittany" Santana said elbowing her.

"Oh, Yeah it was a blast" Brittany lied forcing a smile.

"You could have at least answered your phone." Holly exclaimed "Get in the house"

Santana and Holly followed Brittany into the house.

"Where is Liam?" Brittany asked noticing the quiet house.

"Upstairs, he has been sick all morning, I'm leaving now to are him to the doctors" Holly explained.

"Do you want me to go?" Brittany asked

Holly shook her head no "Don't worry about it, Lucas went to the gym about a hour ago"

Brittany nodded so Holly knew that she heard her and then she made her way to her room, Santana followed closely behind.

The Latina closed the door behind them.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Santana asked right away. "And do you know that goes to Ohio state?" Santana asked pointing to the sweatshirt Brittany was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked ignoring Santana's questions.

"We always hangout on Saturday" Santana answered.

"Not when your boyfriend is in town" Brittany shot back

"He had other plans" Santana confessed

"Good to know I was your backup plan" Brittany said.

"You are lucky that I was here and I covered for you" Santana argued.

"Is that a hicky on your neck?!" Santana asked pushing Brittany's long blonde hair away from her neck.

Brittany was quick to slap her hand of her neck to cover the hicky "It's nothing"

"Brittany, where were you last night?" Santana asked again.

"I went to a club" Brittany confessed

"And what you just let people suck on your neck?" Santana exclaimed

"No, Santana I didn't just let people suck on my neck" Brittany defended starting to get angry.

"I saw you hug that girl, what happen with her?" Santana asked continuing to question the blonde.

"That's none of your business" Brittany snapped "I don't have to tell you anything"

Santana stayed silent before turning around then walking out of the door

"God dammit" Brittany shouted once Santana left.

* * *

It's been four days since Brittany talked to Santana, Quinn was back in town but they haven't really been able to hang out.

Brittany had spent most of her time with Puck and Mike. Brittany did as she said she would and texted Ella after Santana left. It was nice to have someone to talk to that didn't have any connection to your everyday life and was able to gave a outsiders view.

Brittany was currently at the grocery store with Lucas picking up a few things for dinner.

As she was turning the corner, she accidently hit a guy with her cart.

"I'm so sorry" Brittany exclaimed looking up to see a fair tall man with slightly long dark hair. It was Aiden. She remembered him from all the picture Santana showed him.

"It's okay." Aiden smiled. "Wait, are you Brittany?"

"Uh, Yeah that's me" Brittany said with a tight lipped smile. "Is Santana here?"

"No, she is in the car" Aiden said "You can relax"

"Well, it was nice to meet you" Brittany said trying to move her cart out of the way but Aiden stepped back in front of the cart.

"You should call her, because I can tell you right now she is way go stubborn to call you" Aiden advised.

"Oh, trust me I know" Brittany said laughing slightly.

"I'll see you around" Aiden said stepping out of the way "If you ever was to hit up the club again let me know" Aiden added with a wink.

* * *

"Mom always loved thanksgiving" Lucas said as Brittany put the stuffing in the oven.

"Yeah" Brittany smiled "And she always knew how to make the perfect turkey"

"Remeber that time her flight got Delayed on thanksgiving day and Dad tried to cook it and he almost burned the whole house down" Lucas laughed at the mermory

"Well hopefully Liam remembers some of moms cooking when he gets older" Brittany said with a big sigh.

"Don't worry if he doesn't we will cook it for him and teach it to him just like mom did us" Lucas said with a small sad smile.

* * *

"Have you talked to Santana?" Brittany asked Quinn as she lied down on the older blonde's bed.

"No, She has been busy with Aiden" Quinn said while rolling her eyes. "You guys still mad at each other?"

Brittany shrugged "It's not even like we are mad we just aren't talking"

"Well, at least you didn't have to meet Aiden" Quinn pointed out.

"Oh no I did" Brittany said.

"What! when?" Quinn said throwing the magazine she was flipping through to the side.

"At the grocery store. I hit him with my cart" Brittany explained.

Quinn laughed "I hope you hit him hard"

Brittany laughed with Quinn "I hit him hard enough"

"What did you think of him?" Quinn asked once they stopped laughing.

Brittany once again shrugged.

* * *

**Hey it's be awhile! I know this chapter isn't very long but I just wanted to put it out there so everyone knows I'm continuing the story.**

**I've written and rewritten this chapter at least four times.**

**What do you guys think happened between Ella and Brittany? How long do you think it'll take for Brittany and Santana to get back on good terms?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys…. Its only chapter 6 relax I'm not going to rush the relationship with Santana and Brittany. Good things happen with time.**

* * *

"Jesus Christ" Brittany yelled slamming her fists on her locker that was jammed stuck.

"Britt, You'd think by now you'd know how to open your locker" Santana said laughing slightly walking up to the frustrated blonde.

"You'd think huh?" Brittany letting her head fall against the locker.

"Let me" Santana smiled slightly pushing Brittany to the side.

Brittany watched as Santana quickly opened her locker.

"I hate you sometimes" Brittany joked.

"Most do" Santana said moving to the side so Brittany could get to her locker.

Brittany began putting a few things in her locker and sensing Santana looking at her she turned to face her.

"I'm sorry" The both said in unison.

"It's okay" They both said again.

Brittany shut her locker, but before she could grab her bag off the floor Santana had embraced her in a tight hug, Brittany was quick to hug Santana back.

Brittany and Santana hadn't talked since their fight, though it was only a week and half it felt like a lifetime for the two friends. Quinn was starting to annoyed with having to go back a fourth between the two of them, so when she saw her friends hugging from down the hall she was more than happy.

"Do you want to come over and watch a movie?" Brittany asked breaking the long hug.

"Sure" Santana smiled

* * *

"Brittany, I'm not watching the titanic!" Santana exclaimed sitting up from her spot on Brittany's bed.

"Come on Santana!" Brittany said starting pout."

"I already watched runaway bride twice tonight" Santana said.

"Santana you've never even see the titanic you may like it" Brittany countered.

"I don't need to see it" Santana said pausing "I know that the boat sinks"

"Fine" Brittany huffed "What do you want to watch Ms. Lopez?"

"How about we just talk?" Santana suggested

"I'm not talking about Ella" Brittany said quickly

"You don't have to" Santana said "I actually wanted to talk to you about something kinda important"

Brittany's head started racing with the possible things that Santana wanted to talk about but the blonde gestured hesitantly for Santana to go on.

"Okay.. " Santana started grabbing one of Brittany's hand causing the blondes heart to race "So with Quinn and I graduating this year that means leader ship positions are going to be opening up and if you are up for we want you to become the new captain.."

Brittany's face dropped which didn't go unnoticed

"You don't have to" Santana said removing her hand from Brittany's.

"NO" Brittany said quickly "It's just that is not what I thought you wanted to talk about"

"What did you think I wanted to talk about?" Santana asked scrunching her eyebrows

Brittany just shrugged.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Ella shouted as she thumped down on her bed, Brittany followed into her room and lied down next to Ella.

"That was a great game" Brittany praised.

"Thanks" Ella smiled. "But lets talk about something more interesting.. What's going on with you and Santana?"

"Well, we finally made up if that's what you are wondering" Brittany said.

"Really? that's all you going to give me?" Ella laughed gently bumping shoulders with the blonde. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Brittany questioned

"That you are in love with her" Ella said as if it was obvious

"What?" Brittany scoffed "It's only a crush"

Ella didn't want to push the subject if Brittany wasn't ready "Well, Feel free to talk to me whenever you need to"

"Thank you" Brittany said sincerely.

"Your welcome" Ella smiled.

* * *

Brittany was late to lunch today because she had to re-take the government test she failed, She walked into the cafeteria to see all the cheerleaders eating together, she scanned the glee club table but she couldn't find Santana anywhere.

Then Brittany remembers that time Santana showed her the special spot she likes to go eat lunch some days, Brittany used the elevator that only the cheerleaders and the biology club are allowed to use that led to the roof. Brittany still wasn't sure how all the cheerleaders ended up with a key to the elevators.

The roof was filled with beautiful flowers, and plants.

"I thought I'd find you here" Brittany said when she saw Santana sitting on an old wood bench next to white roses.

"I knew you would" Santana said smiling looking up from the papers in her lap.

Brittany couldn't help but blush as she moved closer to Santana until finally taking a seat next the Latina.

"How was your re-take?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders "I think I didn't a little better"

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit" Santana said "You are a lot smarter than I think you think"

Brittany didn't even deny the accusation.

"What is that?" Brittany asked pointing to the papers in her lap.

"College applications" Santana sighed

"Anywhere good?" Brittany questioned

"UCLA" Santana answered

"That's in California" Brittany said quickly and as if was an crazy idea.

"Yeah that's the point" Santana laughed.

"Oh" Brittany sighed.

Santana laughed "You are cute"

"What?" Brittany asked she wasn't sure if she heard that right.

"I said you are cute" Santana smiled.

"Oh thanks" Brittany said with a small smile.

* * *

Quinn and Brittany were watching T.V. in the living room of Brittany's house.

"Quinn, Where do you want to go to college?" Brittany asked.

"Yale" Quinn answered before taking a sip of pepsi

"That's far away" Brittany said scrunching her eyebrows together "Santana wants to go to UCLA"

"What? did you think Santana and I were going to stay here forever" Quinn questioned.

"I don't if I thought it but I sure did hope" Brittany said laughing slightly.

"Don't worry about it right now, Britt" Quinn said calmly "We don't graduate for several months"

Brittany didn't find that very comforting.. She knew how fast time goes by.

"Is Lucas here?" Quinn questioned

Brittany just rolled her eyes at her friend.

* * *

All the cheerleaders were in the gym doing exercises getting ready for practice.

"Will you please shut up." Santana said to the freshman cheerleader that had been talking at her for 20 minutes "You have been talking forever and I haven't been listening at ALL"

Once the girl awkwardly walked away Santana turned to Brittany and said "Brittany, you are making me look weak"

"How am I making you look weak?" Brittany laughed.

"Last year no freshman would have dared talked to me, but now that I've made friends with new girl everyone thinks that anyone can be friend with me" Santana explained "They can't"

Both Brittany and Quinn laughed at her friend.

"I sincerely apologize for making people like you" Brittany said faking sincerity.

"I don't know if I can except your apology" Santana said dramatically flicking her hair.

"Why don't you two get a room already?" Quinn laughed.

"Wouldn't you be jealous?" Santana smirked.

"I think I could live as long as I knew that it's what you wanted." Quinn said dramatically.

"Shouldn't I get a say in this?" Brittany chimed in

"Are you saying you could deny all this?" Santana said pointing to her self .

Brittany froze at Santana's comments she couldn't help but think 'She knows I have a crush on her and she is trying to kill me'

Quinn saw Brittany's internal struggle so she chimed in to save her friend.

"It couldn't be that hard" Quinn laughed.

* * *

At this weeks Glee club meeting everyone is practice for sectionals which basically means is that Rachel is critiquing everyone while they try to practice

"Brittany, If want a Solo and Dance routine at sectionals you need to practice more.. Your voice is getting to be a little pitchy and that can happen if you don't practice" Rachel said.

"Back off" Santana said stepping in front of Brittany slightly.

Rachel mumbled something that sounded like an apology and ran away.

"See and you thought people weren't scared of you" Brittany laughed.

"Berry has and always will be afraid me, So I'm not sure that counts" Santana laughed.

before Brittany could reply Mr. Shue interrupted the two girls.

"Brittany I know you were suppose to dance and do a duet with Mike however he doesn't feel 100% comfortable performing the song, So I want you to pick a different partner"

"Santana" Brittany said immediately.

"Uhhh" Santana began to say before she was cut off.

"Sounds great!" Mr. Shue said "I want you to have a song picked out my the end of the week."

* * *

"What song are we going to do?" Brittany asks Santana as they enter the blondes house.

"I don't know you pick, You are the one that got me into this" Santana grumbled throwing her bag on the ground by the door.

"C'mon Santana it will be fun!" Brittany said excitedly causing Santana to smile.

"What will be fun?" Asked Holly coming down the stairs.

"Santana and I are doing a duet for Sectionals" Brittany said.

"That sounds amazing, what song?" Holly asked.

"I don't know, Santana and I were just about to go figure that out" Brittany said happily looking at Santana who also had a big smile on her face.

* * *

**What song do you think they are going to sing?**

**More stuff about Brittany's parents and her life before Lima are coming up.**

**Also Brittany may start to realize that its more than just a CRUSH.**

**Santana's relationship and feelings will also be explored ALOT more.**


	7. Chapter 7

After several long hours they finally decide on a song for their performance.

"Guys I was hoping that you would go for a bit of a slower song" Mr. Shue said after hearing what song Brittany and Santana were singing. "I think we need to showcase more than just upbeat songs"

"And If I may interject.."

"No, You may not." Santana said interrupting Rachel.

"You didn't say that we need a slow song before" Brittany said stepping in to defend their song choice.

"I know but the song you were doing with Mike was very slow, so I figured you'd pick a similar song" Mr. Shue replied to the defense.

"Fine, We figure this out.. We also do." Santana said sounding very annoyed.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Asked Brittany who was followed into the girls locker room by Quinn and Santana.

"Why don't I just pick the song?" Quinn suggested.

"No" Brittany and Santana said in unison

"Come on why not?" Quinn said "It would take so much pressure off you guys, you both overthink too much"

"We do not" Brittany and Santana said in unison again.

"Santana, Why don't we just let Quinn pick?" Brittany said almost whining "My brain hurts from trying to pick"

"Fine." Santana said agreeing with Brittany. "But we get finally say."

"Fair enough" Quinn said as a giant smile spread across her face.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were both at Quinn's house to hear the song she had picked for them.

"I think she is trying to make us fall in love Britt" Santana joked as she saw the song.

Brittany just laughed nervously.

"Come on, this a great song" Quinn said.

"I don't know Quinn." Brittany said shaking her head.

"Let's do it" Santana said shocking Brittany.

"Really?" Brittany said choking on the water she was drinking.

Santana gave the blonde a few gentle pats on the back to stop her from coughing.

"I want to do this song" Santana said nodding

"Okay" Brittany said agreeing.

Quinn just smiled, her plan was working.

* * *

"Okay, guys this is our first time even attempting to perform the song, so be gentle with us" Brittany said addressing the Glee Club.

Their song just got approved by Mr. Shue minutes before.

"Sam, could you play guitar?" Brittany asked nicely, Sam happily agreed.

"Okay this song is called 'Almost Home' by Alex and Sierra" Santana said clearing her throat.

Sam started playing the guitar, Santana and Brittany were standing facing each other, all eyes on them but their eyes on each other.

Both of them found that to be more comforting that looking at their peers.

Santana began to sing.

_"Lost an innocence_  
_Take this fragile heart_  
_We know where we've been_  
_All these miles together"_

Brittany was taken back by the emotion in Santana's voice she had never heard someone sing with so much feeling, she was barely able to gather her thoughts before it was her turn to come in.

_"Fall into my skin_  
_Crash into these arms_  
_We know where this ends_  
_Fade into forever"_

The two girls were so focused on each other they didn't even realize the effect they had on everyone else in the room, Rachel was overjoyed by the performance, Quinn had let out a few tears, Sam even missed a chord or two because he was distracted by the performance, and Puck who since the day he met both girls has done nothing but stare at their asses was completely focused on the performance.

Then both girls sang together.

_"The road is wild, we're holding on for life_  
_Like a child who's not afraid to cry_  
_We were escaping to a place we'll never know_  
_Just you and me, love_  
_Just you and me, love_  
_Just you and me, love_  
_We are almost home"_

Sam then finished the song with a few strums of his guitar.

Santana and Brittany didn't break eye contact until everyone erupted in applause.

"That was fantastic" Mr. Shue said with a giant smile.

"Excuse me" Brittany said before quickly grabbing her book bag and leaving the room.

Santana just watched as the blonde left the room, she was at odds with her feelings part of her wanted to go after her but the other part said it was best to stay away.

* * *

"What is up with you tonight?" Ella asked as she took a seat next to Brittany on the couch.

Brittany didn't respond she didn't even hear her, the blonde was in her own world.

"Brittany?" Ella said hoping to get her attention

"What?" Brittany said finally looking at Ella.

"What is up with you?" Ella asked again

"Nothing" Brittany said turning her attention to the T.V.

"Including the two words you had just said you've barely said 5 words" Ella said

"I just got a lot on my mind" Brittany said "I think I'm up to like 11 words now"

"Very funny" Ella laughed.

"I wish I could say I try but truth is it just come naturally" Brittany said laughing slightly at herself.

"I hope you know that this is going to work" Ella said

"What?" Brittany said acting confused

"You aren't going to get out of talking to me by changing the subject and making me laugh." Ella said

"Santana and I sung this love song together during Glee Club today.." Brittany paused "and I don't know I have never felt so connected yet so disconnected at the same time."

"Have you talked to her?" Ella asked.

"No, I ran out of the room and came straight here" Brittany sighed.

"Why?" Ella questioned.

"Why what?" Brittany asked confusedly

"Why did you come here?" Ella asked

"I'm sorry, did like you want me to leave or?" Brittany said sitting straight up on to the couch.

"No, I want you tell why after the performance you came here instead of to one of you other friends" Ella said

Brittany stayed silent for a moment while she was thinking. "I came here because you were right, I am in love with Santana Lopez."

A small smile appeared on Ella's face but quickly went away when she realized that Brittany had let a single tear fall from her face.

"What's wrong?" Ella said quickly grabbing Brittany and bringing her into a hug.

"This isn't going to end well for me" Brittany said resting her head on Ella's shoulder.

"You don't know that" Ella said.

Brittany broke their hug "I sit and daydream through my freshman while she is filling out college applications"

"The only thing that matters is what you feel" Ella said smiling slightly.

* * *

"That was a great performance" Quinn said as she followed Santana into her house.

"I always deliver" Santana said.

"Well I wouldn't go that far but you delivered a completely different feeling this time" Quinn said " Instead of delivering fear you delivered feelings of love and joy"

"That my friend was all Brittany" Santana grabbing an apple of the counter taking a big bite out of it.

"It was more like the two of you together." Quinn said.

"What are you getting at?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows

Quinn shook her head "Nothing, It's just that you guys make a great team."

Santana just stared at Quinn for a few moments before she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing "It's Aiden, I got to get this."

Quinn just sighed, she couldn't believe that Santana was so blind that she couldn't see the feelings she had for Brittany.

* * *

**Kinda short but I have big things for next chapter.**

**Sectionals is coming up, Aiden will be around, and Brittany will become more confident.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you coming to my party?" Puck asks Brittany as they walk into the glee club.

"Puck... if I didn't come who would?" Brittany said smirking.

" . You are so funny" Puck said sarcastically as he took a seat.

Brittany took a seat next to Quinn who smiled at her.

"Santana wanted me to tell you that she wont be here" Quinn said before Brittany had the chance to ask why Santana wouldn't be there Quinn continued "She is hanging out with Aiden"

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany said in disbelief "This is the last day to practice for sectionals"

"She said that you could handle practicing" Quinn said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Handle it? Handle it? It's a duet, you wanna know what that means? it means that two people are singing the song. two. not one. two." Brittany ranted angrily.

"Relax Britt, its gonna be fine." Quinn said calming down the angry blonde "I'll sing Santana's part for day"

This didn't relax Brittany at all, She wanted Santana there, she wanted to sing with Santana.

"Why he is always around?" Brittany grumbled.

Quinn just shrugged in response she turns to face the front with a small smile on her face. Santana wanted Quinn to tell Brittany that she wasn't there because she didn't feel well.. Quinn told Brittany the truth in hopes getting Brittany to talk to Santana about her feelings.

* * *

Santana has called Brittany several times trying to see how Glee Club went but hasn't got a single answer.

"Just let it go" Aiden says as her gently pushes Santana shirt up.

"Why cant she just answer?" Santana said in a frustrated tone pushing Aiden's hand way.

"Why do you care so much? you are dating me not her" Aiden said

"I know" Santana said quick and defensively.

"Just let me help you relax" Aiden smirked as he started kissing his girlfriends neck.

Santana sighed as she looked at her phone hoping to see that Brittany has texted her.

"You never text me back" Santana said annoyed pushing Aiden back.

"What?" Aiden said with a dumb look on his face.

"You. never. text. me. back." Santana replied this time in a slower manner. "I don't even get worried when you text me back because that's just the usual with you."

"Baby.." Aiden started to say but Santana cut him off.

"Don't baby me" Santana said sternly "I'm worried about Brittany because she always answers, I wish I had that problem with you."

"You know I'm busy with school" Aiden said

"But you are never to busy when you want to get laid?" Santana standing up from the bed.

"You know I make time for you" Aiden said unsure of what else he could say.

Santana just shook her head as she straightened out her clothes.

"Come lay down" Aiden said softly trying to get Santana calm enough so she doesn't leave.

"I need to go" Santana said with almost no emotion grabbing her things and walking out of his bedroom.

* * *

It's almost midnight and Santana has been driving around for almost three hours now, she wanted to clear her head after she left Aiden's house.

Brittany is also awake lying in her bed unable to sleep, unable to clear her head, she looked at her phone, feeling bad about not answering Santana but she just needed time.

* * *

Brittany didn't a wink of sleep so around 5 A.M she rolled out of bed and put on some running shorts, a loose fitting tank top and her favorite running shoes. She deciede to she was going to try to run to school today.

For a couple of minutes during her run she was able to clear her head for a little bit but eventually her thoughts flooded back in.

She got to school around 6:15 A.M enough time for her to jump in shower, as she was walking past the glee room she could her someone singing, she stopped and peered in the window, It was Santana.

Santana was singing softly in Spanish and Brittany could help but feel warm inside.

Brittany gently knocked on the door trying not to scare Santana as she opened it.

"Brittany, what are you doing here this earlier?" Santana said surprised and kind of embarrassed that the blonde caught her being a loner.

"I could ask you the same question" Brittany said smiling.

"Nothing.. I just woke up a little earlier then usual" Santana said, but the truth is Santana hadn't been asleep and she had been her since 3 A.M.

"I wanted to go in a run this morning" Brittany said pointing out her attire.

"Well you smell like you need a shower" Santana joked waving her hand in front of her face as if she is waving away the smell.

"Sounds to me like you need a hug" Brittany said with a smirk on her face as she open her arms out wide.

"Britt, don't" Santana said with a smile getting off the stool she had been sitting on.

"C'mon" Brittany joked as she moved closer.

Before Brittany could get any closer, Santana ran out the door unable to control her laugh.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT" Brittany darted after her best friend.

* * *

After several failed hiding places and a lot of running Brittany finally got Santana but by that point Santana was sweating and Brittany was sweating even more, both girls were in the shower now loudly sing 'Tik Tok by Ke$ha' both girls don't really remember the lyrics so now the are just laughing.

As the laughing dies down Santana turns to Brittany asks "What happened to you yesterday? I called you like 10 times"

"Um.. My phone died" Brittany said shrugging.

"Okay" Santana replied she didn't know what else to say, she knew the blonde was lying to her.

"Did you need something?" Brittany asks

Santana shakes her head no and starting singing loudly again it doesn't take long before Brittany joins in.

* * *

Santana enters her house with Brittany right behind her, Tonight is Puck's party and afterwards Brittany is staying the night. Before the girls can even put their stuff down, Santana's Mom bursts out of the kitchen looking very angry.

"Santana Lopez!" Mrs. Lopez shouts as she sees her daughter "Where have you been? you didn't come home all night!"

Brittany looks at Santana with a confused look, but Santana just shakes her head as if telling Brittany to let it go.

"Brittany, why don't you just go my room?"

Brittany nodded and as made her way to Santana's room, Mrs. Lopez's yelling got quieter and quieter as she got to Santana's room.

She flopped down on Santana's big king size bed, she looked over at the night stand and saw a picture of Santana and Aiden, the blonde stuck her tongue out at the picture and before she could get her tongue back in Santana was entering the room.

Santana lied down directly next to Brittany leaving no room between the two.

"Are you good?" Brittany asks turning her head to look at the girl next to her.

Santana turns towards Brittany, their faces inches apart and with a small smile says "lets just get drunk"

* * *

After taking 45 minutes to pick out an outfit, Brittany decided on tight leather pants, a loose white V-neck and black high heal boots. Santana had already planned for her outfit which was a white corset, short black shorts and 3 inch black heals.

Santana and Brittany arrive at the party around 11 P.M. they had to wait until Santana's parents went to sleep.

"BRITTANY!" Puck shouts as he sees her walk through the door, before she can respond she is lifted over Pucks shoulder and then disappears into the crowd of people.

Santana is impressed at how many people actually came to a sophomore's party, she shuffles her around everyone until she finds Quinn who already has a beer in her hand for Santana.

"Where is Britt?" Quinn asks.

"I don't know she disappeared with Mohawk boy" Santana said shrugging

Quinn nodded but her attention was brought to a crowd cheering and she smirked "I think I found her"

Santana followed Quinn's line of sight and saw an upside down Brittany on a keg stand.

"Yep, that's her" Santana smiled.

* * *

Santana and Brittany have both drank a lot and are currently dancing all over each other, even in Brittany's drunken state she keeps thinking that maybe this is what she needed some liquid courage.

The more and more they keep dancing the more and more hot and heavy it get's, several people around them mostly men have whistled at them.

Quinn is watching her over friends from a far, just to make sure that they are okay.

As the song changes Santana whispers in Brittany's ear "I don't feel good"

Brittany nods and guides Santana off the dance floor and upstairs to a bathroom, moments after reaching the bathroom Santana starts to throw up but Brittany is quick to hold her hair.

Quinn unsure of why the girls when upstairs followed, she soon found Brittany and Santana in the bathroom.

Brittany looked at Quinn "Can you get some water please?"

Quinn nodded and left the bathroom, Brittany ran the rag in the bathroom under some cold water and then held in to the back of Santana's sweaty neck.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked gently rubbing Santana's back.

"I just want to go home" Santana said softly

Brittany nodded helped Santana off the floor, by time Quinn came back both girls were gone.

* * *

Brittany and Santana got a ride home from Rachel who was leaving as they were.

"Thank you" Brittany said to Rachel as she help Santana out of the car.

"No problem" Rachel smiled.

After they got into Santana's room, the girls got ready for bed. Brittany used Santana's bathroom to change while Santana used her room. Brittany was using once of Santana's shirts to sleep with and she couldn't help but love the way the shirt smells just like Santana.

By the time Brittany was done changing Santana was already in bed with lights off. Brittany shuffled her way into the bed she laid right next to Santana, as she did this the Latina laid her head down on Brittany's shoulder nuzzling her nose into the blondes neck.

Brittany could feel her self starting to heat up and her heart start racing.

"Britt, Your heart is racing like crazy" Santana whispered.

"Yeah.. It must be the alcohol" Brittany said her voice shaking.

"Is that all it is?" Santana said softy

Brittany doesn't answer, she is too scared.

"Good Night Britt Britt" Santana whispers as she gently places a kiss on Brittany's neck.


	9. Chapter 9

***RE-UPLOADED***

**rg521: I didn't want them to have their first kiss when they both were drunk, to me that would have taken a lot of meaning out of it.**

**alamoSAuRuS99: Quinn is trying!**

**Guest: I'm Quinn and Lucas will definitely have a story soon but I first want to develop Santana and Brittany's relationship so.. stay tuned!**

* * *

Brittany wakes up by the sun peering through Santana's curtains. Suddenly, all the memories from the previous night come flooding back to her. She touches her neck where Santana kissed, she could still feel her lips. Brittany sits up and looks around, Santana is nowhere to be found.

Brittany looks at the time, it's almost time for her to meet Liam at the park. Brittany rolls out of bed. Finding the pair of jeans she wore yesterday and slips them on, she decides she doesn't want to give up Santana's shirt just yet.

The blonde makes her way down stairs with her stuff in hopes of finding Santana and sure enough she does, Santana is the kitchen making pancakes.

"Good Morning" Santana said with a small smile

"Morning" Brittany replied back "Where are your Parents?"

"They went to some flea market things" Santana explained

Brittany just nodded.

"Last night was crazy huh?" Santana said laughing slightly.

"It was" Brittany agreed unsure of what Santana thought was crazy.

"I don't really remember anything after my 4th beer" Santana said handing Brittany a plate with two pancakes. "But from what Quinn said we were dancing pretty hard"

Brittany nods a little upset that Santana is either pretending she doesn't remember or just doesn't remember.

* * *

Santana spent all morning at the park with Brittany and Liam but it isn't until she gets home does the guilt wash over her, she lied to Brittany, the entire night is crystal clear. She is sure what upsets her more the fact she thought she had to lie to Brittany or because she actually did lie to Brittany.

Santana's phone starts ringing she looks down almost hoping its Brittany but smiles when she sees its Aiden and without thinking twice she presses ignore.

* * *

Lucas is waiting for Brittany to finish her Sunday practice outside of the school.

"What a loner" Quinn joked as she walked outside seeing Lucas sitting by himself.

"Looks like to me you are alone" Lucas fired back smiling.

"Touché" Quinn said next to Lucas. "Britt will be out in a minute"

"Yeah that's what she told me 10 minutes ago" Lucas laughed.

"I'll wait with you if you want?" Quinn said nervously

"I wouldn't mind that" Lucas smiled.

Before the conversation could go any further Brittany and three other Cheerios interrupted. "You ready?" Brittany asks Lucas

"I've been ready for like 10 minutes" Lucas pointed out

Brittany rolled her eyes at her brother "Bye Quinn"

"Bye Britt" Quinn and Lucas both gave shy waves goodbye.

* * *

"Are you all packed?" Holly asks as she enters Brittany's room.

"Yep" Brittany replied pointing to her little duffle bag.

"Okay, Well if you need anything call me right away" Holly said placing her hands on Brittany's cheeks.

Brittany gently pushes her hands away "I'm only going to be gone for a night and we aren't even leaving the state"

It was time, Brittany and the glee club were leaving for sectionals. They were headed to Cleveland, even though it's only about 3 hours away the club decided to spend the night so they don't have to rush out.

Holly dropped Brittany off at school so she could wait for the buses with the glee club.

"You excited?" Sam says unable to hide his excitement.

"Absolutely but I'm so nervous" Brittany said.

"Are you kidding? Out of everyone you and Santana should be the least nervous you guys are great together" Sam smiled giving Brittany a small hug.

"Thanks Sam" Brittany smiled she and Sam never really talk but when they do its always short and sweet.

Much to Brittany's displeasure she is sitting next to Puck on the bus, she wanted to sit with Santana but Quinn wasn't ever going to sit with Puck, Plus Puck really wanted to sit with Brittany.

"I'm not sure you can do it much longer" Puck said smirking placing his arm around Brittany.

"And what's that?" Brittany said squinting her eyes at the boy.

"Keep denying me" Puck smirked.

"I feel like we have had this conversation before" Brittany said rolling her eyes, over the past few weeks Puck has really stepped it up with his flirting game with Brittany. "I'm not sure your ego could handle another rejection"

"So then don't reject me" Puck said with almost a whine

Santana turned around from her seat in front of them and stared at Puck for what felt like minutes but was only a few moments. "Leave her alone." Was all Santana said before turning around and surprisingly it worked, Puck stopped trying to get Brittany to sleep with him so they could actual have a normal conversation.

* * *

Brittany was pacing back and forth in the dressing room making everyone more nervous. "Brit, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Santana asked the blonde just nodded her head.

"Make it quick, its almost time. " Mr. Schue said as Santana led Brittany into the hallway.

"Girl you need to relax" Santana said laughing lightly

"I'm trying" Brittany said whining slightly.

"Just look into my eyes and take a deep breath" Santana said "We are going to kick some serious ass"

Brittany took a deep breath looking into Santana's eyes and after she did feel better but not because of the deep breathe but because of looking into Santana's eyes.

* * *

Turns out that Santana was right... they did in fact kick some serious ass. The new directioners placed first.

"See guys hard work pays off!" Rachel said holding up the trophy.

They all cheered, even Santana.

They headed to the hotel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn were all sharing a room.

"You guys are going to have to sleep together because I plan a spreading out tonight" Quinn said as she starfished one of the Queen sized beds.

"I didn't want to sleep with you anyway" Santana said sticking her tongue out at Quinn.

"I hope you get cold over there sleeping alone" Brittany laughed.

"I'm sure I'll manage somehow" Quinn laughed. "I'm actually going to go chill with Mercedes for a little bit"

"Oh no! We'll miss you so much." Santana said sarcastically as Quinn got up a left.

Brittany laid down flat on her back, and Santana did the same. They sat in silence for a few moments until Brittany rolled on to her side facing Santana and whispered "Thank you"

Santana turned her head to look at Brittany and whispers back "For what?"

"Making my life 20 times better" Brittany said still in a whispered tone with a straight face so Santana knew that she was being serious.

"I don't know... Your life seemed pretty good before me" Santana whispers now turning on her side to face Brittany.

"Which part? the moving across the country? or the dead parents?" Brittany said now talking in her normal voice.

Santana isn't sure how to respond so she just places her hand on Brittany's.

"Do you wanna know what happened?" Brittany asks, Santana knows immediately that Brittany is talking about the death on her parents, so she just gently nods her head yes.

Brittany sighed, "The night they died, I had snuck out to go to this big party. Everyone was going to be there. Around 11 P.M. I was ready to go but my friends had left me and a big storm was coming, so I called my parents and of course they came." Brittany paused gathering her thoughts before continuing "I mean this storm was terrible... Anyway when they picked me up they were so worried about to get home we had to cross this bridge and just as we are getting on to a lighting bolt strikes right in front of our car, which cause my dad was driving to swerve of the road and into the river."

"Britt..." Santana says squeezing Brittany's hand tighter.

"My parents weren't the only ones to die on the bridge that night" Brittany said her voice cracking and tears in her eyes "Do you know what it feels like to drown? because I do"

At this point Santana also had tears in her eyes.

"I died that night Santana" Brittany said her voice back into a broken whisper "I was dead for 6 minutes until someone was able to bring me back to life. The three of us died that night because of me but I'm the only one alive to tell the story"

"Brittany S. Pierce, You listen to me, baby girl... That wasn't you fault, it was the storms fault." Santana said locking eyes with Brittany.

"I try to think that sometimes so it doesn't hurt as bad any more.. it's something I'm working on, but dying changed me, like there was this darkness around my heart that never goes away" Brittany said unable to look at Santana as she does say it.

Santana makes Brittany looks at her "There is nothing dark about this heart" she said placing her hand over the blondes heart.

Before Santana can stop herself she leans over and gives Brittany a gentle kiss on the lips, her lips lingered for only a few seconds before wrapping the blonde into a hug.

Santana isn't exactly sure why she kissed Brittany it just felt like the thing to do at the time maybe it was just because she felt bad or at least that's what she is going to tell herself.

* * *

They are on their way home, Brittany and Santana haven't said much to each other since last night but it isn't a awkward silence it's more of a comfortable silence. Quinn switched a few people's seats so that Santana and Brittany could sit together while she sat with Mercedes.

Brittany feels a weight lifted off her shoulders this morning, she was finally able to tell Santana which is something she had been trying to do for months, not only that but Santana kissed her, she thought she would be nervous or awkward afterward's but the truth is she isn't any of those this, she is completely calm because after Santana kissed her Brittany felt a little bit of darkness around her heart go away and that's when Brittany knew that she was going to end up Santana Lopez.

* * *

**WHOOP THERE IT IS...**


End file.
